Our Song
by seward907
Summary: A chance meeting bring Zuko and Katara together for an unlikely andventure. As they learn more about eachother, could these natural enemies become friends? or maybe even something more?
1. The Change Begins

I stood at the river's edge, filling my water pouch before I returned to camp. Today Aang, Sokka and I are going to have to fly a few more hours than usual because of my brother Sokka's _schedule. _He's my brother but sometimes I just wanted to strangle him.

But today, we have no choice, because the Fire Nation Prince Zuko, is getting too close behind us for it to be safe.

At least, as safe as it can get when you're in the middle of a war.

I let out as sigh as I reach for my mother's necklace. I felt closer to my mother when I touched it and it brought me comfort. I finished filling my pouch and placed it on the ground before sitting down.

I just didn't understand why the Fire Nation could hurt so many people without a second thought. _Or chase the world's last hope for peace._ I added as I thought about the reason we were going to have to fly for so long today.

My brother and I had just met Aang, the young and energetic Avatar a few weeks ago at my home in the Southern Water Tribe. And ever since that day, we have been on the run from the Fire Nations prince and his small army of men.

Day after day, it was the same, just flying, eating, sleeping, and then doing it all over again the next day. It was tiring and arduous and I did all the cooking and cleaning up. It wasn't exactly fun when it was for two boys, but if given the choice again, I would have always chose coming with Aang.

All my life, I've had been surrounded by snow and ice, surrounded by my element. I never dreamed of being anywhere else, until Dad left. Then was when I had started to wonder what it might be like, far away from my icy village. And now, I was finally finding out.

Out here, it was so beautiful and full of so many colors. So many plants and greenery. I loved flowers the most.

I was surrounded by my element and always in my comfort zone, but failed to realize I was missing something. Out here, it was the exact opposite and I never knew what was going to happen, and I liked it. It was dangerous and thrilling and I was having a ball.

But still, being in the air all day long can get boring and I wasn't looking forward to the long flight we were to go on today.

So that morning, I lingered beside the water, humming a song my mom had taught me when I was little. If only my mother could see me now. She would never believe it. A small smile crossed my face as I continued humming.

~0~

I fixed my hard gaze over the area we were about to leave in a few hours to continue our chase. I breathed in the fresh air as I allowed a small smile to my lips. We were so close to capturing the Avatar.

Today is when I'll capture my key home.

So many years after constantly running circles and now, the end of my endless searching was in sight.

"Uncle! I'm going for a walk!" I yelled as I left, not even waiting for a reply.

After I was banished, and even before that, my uncle has always been there. Even in my darkest moments, I was aware of this and was thankful for him. Even if I would never say it out loud. My father didn't need anything else to be ashamed of in his excuse of a son.

I entered the forest and kept walking looking for a clearing where I could catch a few moments to fire bend. The deck of my ship I usually practiced on was familiar and the terrain was flat, if sometimes unstable in the rolling waves of the ocean. Perhaps an unfamiliar place would make it a bit more challenging.

To the left, through my shriveled ear, I heard running water. With water, there is usually a beach, therefore providing a place to fire bend without burning the forest down. I changed my path and started walking toward the water when I heard a different sound.

I quickly got behind a tree and looked towards the river's edge, and there on the ground, was the water tribe peasant always with the Avatar, humming a beautiful melody.

Strange, it sounds almost familiar.

I pondered about it for just a moment more before my mind brought me back to the situation at hand.

I reached behind my back for my duel blades to find that I had left them on his ship. I let out a "Humph" before I formed another plan.

I still have my fire bending. Perhaps I should capture her and demand she lead me to the Avatar. Looks like capturing the avatar was going to be easier than I thought.

I got ready to jump out of my hiding place when I heard a low growling or howling sound.

Just 30 yards away, was a giant Saber-Tooth Moose Lion. It looked dangerous and angry. And it was on an intent path. A path towards the water peasant.

I tensed. Isn't she going to move? How could she not hear that? But she still sat, humming that eerily familiar melody and listening to her element's movements.

I waited to see if the creature would stop, but it kept barreling through the forest, still heading for Katara.

My eyes shifted from the creature back to her. As much as I didn't like the water peasant, something inside me felt conflicted about just watching her get gored. Maybe it was one of my mother's teachings that sparked this feeling in me. She always wanted me to be nice to everyone. Even those stupid turtleducks.

So, just a moment before the beast tore out of the trees, I cursed myself and burst from behind the tree and ran for Katara. The beast was almost there.

I closed the short distance between us and lunged for the water bender. She let out a yelp as she was hit from behind right before we both fell into the river.


	2. Raging River

**(A/N Hey guys, I'm so excited for this story! It's my first for fanfiction. Just to tell you as far as updates go, I'm looking at 1 to 2 times a week. Maybe even 3 if homework is light. Oh, and even though this takes place before the North Pole, Zuko has his grown out hair, because I like it better that way. Anyways here is the next chapter to **_**Our Song!**_** )**

**Oh yeah… Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA **

I let out a gasp, just before I hit the water. What on earth is going on? I felt my heart rate increase after I didn't come up for a few seconds. Something was wrapped around my waist. It didn't take long to realize it was _someone_. If this was Aang or Sokka playing some stupid trick, I'm going to kill them.

We broke the surface and I took a deep breath. I struggled to look behind me to see who still had an arm around my waist. I turned around, and what I saw made my heart race even faster.

Behind me, holding my waist was Prince Zuko.

At first I didn't recognize him because his hair that was usually in his signature top knot, was now loose and it covered his golden eyes. But beneath the hair I saw the red of his scar, the scar that marked him the infamous banished prince.

We stared at each other for a moment before I said "What the heck do you think you are doing?" as I started to try to get away from his grasp, I even tried to use one of my water bending moves, but I was inexperienced, and he was stronger. But even then I might of escaped, but that was when we reached the rapids. Not. Good.

Just then I stopped struggling and grasped onto him tighter. This is the most embarrassing thing to say, especially since I was a water bender, but the truth is I can't swim very well. I can swim, but a person don't exactly go swimming every day in the South Pole. Just because I live there doesn't mean I'm immune to coldness!

And so when we hit those rapids, I clung to Zuko like my life depended on it, because it just might.

Just then we were swept under. Was I ever going to come back up? I sure hope Zuko is a good swimmer.

~0~

This situation went from bad to worse. I had just saved this water tribe girl from death and she started to yell at me! But just before I could retort, she grabbed on to me in a bone crushing hug. At first I was surprised and confused, but then I saw what she saw. White water.

Wasn't she a water bender? I thought she would have loved to have me, her enemy surrounded completely in water, where she had the perfect advantage. I had little time to think before we got caught in the current.

I heard stories from the crew who got caught I situations like this, of course, I didn't pay much attention, but my uncle did and pestered me till I knew about the basics of what to do when you go overboard. I never would have thought I would use that information. I mean, Prince Zuko, falling overboard? Ridiculous. But here I was in a river because I saved a peasant no less.

I turned her over so her back was against my chest, then lay down so we were floating on our backs. Then I wraped my legs around her waist. Another thing I definently wasn't counting on doing this morning. I yelled to her, "Use you legs to push is off of the rocks!" And then I began to use my arms to steer us.

I sure hoped there was a calm in this river soon, because my strength was leaving me. We worked together to get past the rocks and it seemed as if we were doing it for hours. I'm not sure exactly how long we did this, but finally I felt the water's pull on us lessen and I pulled the exhausted water bender abound my back. She stopped using her legs to push of rocks a few minutes ago. I swam us both to a sandy shore and then dragged myself as well as her on the warm sand.

We lay together side by side just catching our breath, thankful for the heat of the sun and the sand. It was a pleasant change from the cold waters of the river. I soaked in the sun's energy, using it to help me heat myself.

Once I was satisfied, I sat up and looked at the girl. She was still lying there and was shivering. I let out a sigh of frustration and let out a quick "I'll be right back," before getting up and starting to look for firewood.

This isn't what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to capture the avatar and be on my way back home! I was supposed to free of this curse to roam the world chasing the avatar. Now it's all postponed because of that water tribe girl! What was her name anyway? Katara?

I grabbed a few pieces of dried wood and started heading back. She still lay there shivering but now I think she has fallen asleep. I drop the firewood and light it on fire. I went towards the girl and picked her up, placing her next to the fire. I wasn't going to let her die of a chill, after I had just risked my life to save her, intentionally or not. She was going to survive and then she was going to bring me to the Avatar.


	3. Decisions

I woke up to the sound of the fire crackling. Wait, a fire?

I bolted upright and looked around. Where was I?

I was on a small sandy beach but it was around midnight, from what I could tell. The river flowed gently next to the banks, inviting me to put my feet in its cool waters.

Ha! I knew there was more to that river than this peaceful calm.

That's when it hit me. I was sitting on the ground by the river, getting ready to head back to Sokka and Aang, when I had been hit from behind. And, of all the people to be caught in this situation with, I was caught with Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko.

Shoot.

It was just then I noticed the sleeping body across the fire from me. I may have gasped a bit because he stirred in his sleep. I stayed a still as I could and dared not breathed until he settled down again.

I went through the events in my head trying to piece them together but couldn't come up with any good reasons to why the Fire Nation Prince threw both of us in the river. But what was strange, was that he didn't seem like he wanted to attack me, aside from the fact that he caught me by surprise. But, when we were in the river, he took control, and protected the both of us from the dangerous waters.

I never had to rely on someone so much before, and again, of all people to have to rely on in a life threatening situation, it just had to be Zuko.

I let out a sigh before I could stop myself. I waited for him to move but he didn't.

But, even when he pulled me to the beach, he had built a fire to keep me from catching hypothermia. I remember once back home, I had almost caught it (from swimming in the icy waters) and had remembered what it felt like, being so cold.

Then I passed out, right after I used my last bit of strength to hold onto Zuko as he brought us ashore. That was when I gave into the wet, coldness.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up, right next to Zuko and Zuko's fire.

I got up and quietly walked a few yards away right where the forest met the river bank. I formulated a plan inside my head. I was going to give Zuko a chance to explain himself and then decide what to do.

I got in the best place I could for when this conversation would go down. I had the water from the river, no matter how bad I might be at directing it, and the forest to run to for cover if I needed it. It wasn't the best of plans, but it was the best I could come up with.

I assumed a battle stance and called to Zuko to wake up.

~0~

"Zuko, wake up!"

I woke with a start and reached for the knife I kept in my boot. I looked around and it was dark out, and the light from the half moon revealed the confused and determined form of the water tribe girl.

I stared into her eyes for a moment and realized how blue they were. They were the bluest eye's I have ever seen and they were startling in the light of the night.

I shook my head to bring me back to the situation at hand.

I was about to speak, when she cut me off.

"I- I want you to tell me what's going on, and how I got here." She sputtered out. "And why you decided to throw the both of us in the river."

I paused before I answered. I didn't think there was much harm in telling her the truth, in fact, maybe she would be more thankful towards me since I did save her life.

"For your information, A rather large Saber-Tooth Moose lion was about to kill you and I saved your life by knocking you out of the way. Then, I saved you life again by getting us through those rapids. Oh, and then guess what? I stopped you from catching hypothermia, therefore saving your life, a third time." I finished with a smirk. I couldn't wait to see what she had to say to that.

"And why, oh great prince Zuko, did you decide to save me? Why not just let me die? It would be one less person in your way to the avatar!" She said as her voice rose higher and higher.

How was I supposed to answer if I didn't even know why myself? I tried to recall the reason. But only a memory came up.

"_Zuko, don't throw rocks at the turtle ducks!" His mother chided him._

"_But Azula does it, and Dad was right there. He didn't get mad at her!" I said back. Azula always got away with everything._

_Mom wrapped me in a hug which I quickly tried to struggle out of. "Zuko, you should know not to look to Azula to model your behavior after. You see Zuko, everything that lives and breathes is sacred. They are all like you. They have a family and friends and people who love them, just like you do Zuko. Never forget that." Mom said as she placed a kiss on my forehead._

_I let out a "Blah!" and whipped the spot where she kissed me with the back of my hand. Though, from that day on, I never threw rocks at the turtle ducks again._

I found myself speaking before I could calculate what the outcome would be.

"I didn't want your life to end like that." I said simply and calmly. "And I don't want it to end now, so you have to stay here because without me, you'll die in this wilderness."

Her face instantly changed from that of a confused girl, to that of a more confused, slightly suprised face.

That shut her up.

I lay back down and looked away from her. I was a bit confused as to why I just said that, but I knew that she wouldn't leave now. Not after the big bad, evil Zuko showed a little heart. That's how it was with the good guys. Always looking for the good in people. I allowed myself a small smile as I heard her come back next to the fire.

These next few days are going to be interesting.


	4. Zuko's Memories

The next time I woke up, it was under the warm morning sun, low in the horizon. The cool morning air was kept at bay by Zuko's fire.

I recalled the events of the night before. I was surprised by every aspect of his behavior. When I asked my questions, I found out that he practically risked his life to save mine and when I asked him why, he seemed as if he was remembering something. He then told me that he didn't want me to die.

Yeah, you could say I was really surprised to hear this coming from the guy who's been chasing us all over the world to capture one of my best friends. But I guess you could call it a good surprise. It was enough to make me stick around and figure out my enemy. Or find out if he really was my enemy. Let's face it, we don't know much about him besides he wants to capture Aang.

Oh, and I probably wouldn't have survived by myself in the forest. I'm not sure, but when we were in the river it was really moving and it carried us for a long time. We were pretty far away from both of our companies.

Honestly, I was planning on making the best of the situation. I wanted to help end this war and maybe figuring out Zuko, and possibly stopping on his quest for the avatar, was the first step to stopping it. Maybe I was here for a reason.

Then I heard some splashing a few feet away from camp. That is, if you could call it a camp.

I got up and walked towards the river to find Zuko splashing his face with the cold water. I decided to play friendly and walked up behind him.

"Hey," I said ventured.

I waited a moment to see if he would reply, but when he didn't I spoke again.

"Well, I was wondering if-" I never finished because he turned around and glared at me then said, "Listen, peasant. Just because I saved you life yesterday, it doesn't mean we're friends. And if you want to survive the trip back, then I suggest you keep quiet."

Well. The Zuko I talked to yesterday must have up and left the face of this world because the angry fire nation prince has taken his place. And he called me peasant. He has no right. Well, he was a prince but I was the chief's daughter!

I let out a "Humph." And bended the water from the river and splashed his clothes. Then I stormed back to the fire.

I was going to have to keep my temper in check with him. Mission "Make Zuko good" is going to be harder than I thought. How was I going to bring the Zuko of last night back? Because I definitely didn't like this angry and arrogant Zuko.

He may have intended that last comment of his to scare me away but it only added fuel to my fire.

I began to clean up the fire in attempt to calm my temper.

~0~

This morning I woke up and walked down to the river to try and clear my head. I couldn't let any silly niceness catch me off guard again.

But I had an escuse! I had just done a ridiculous deed by saving that girl, and then I had tired myself swimming in that damn river. No wonder my guard was down. I was weak and tired.

I splashed my face again and sighed. It's no wonder my father banished me. I was weak and he recognized it and tried to crush it. Then a memory flashed across my mind.

"_No Zuko. I love your fire bending. You've made so much progress these past few weeks." Mom said to me. _

_I was in my bedroom and the sun was lowering itself in the sky. Azula and I had just had a play battle. I had lost within seconds and my father had told me that my fire bending was horrible and I would never reach Azula's level of expertise. Azula had the rare blue fire and could execute it with grace and accuracy. My fire was dim and weak. _

"_But mom, Azula is younger than me and is so much better than me. I should be better than her!" I was so frustrated and angry. Mom always made me feel better when Azula and Dad got me down. I waited for her to say something._

"_But Zuko, you shouldn't compare yourself to Azula. She is your sister and you have nothing to be jealous of. You see Zuko, if you work hard enough at something, you can achieve it. Azula and you have different strengths and weaknesses Zuko. And, I don't want you to be like Azula, I want you to be like you." She simply and I was enveloped in one of her hugs. _

_I liked her hugs. I felt safe and loved. It was the only place I ever did._

I snapped back to reality when the water tribe girl came behind me. She said "Hey"

I almost said hello back but the cold water running down my face reminded me of why I was there that morning. She was saying something else when I cut her off and attempted to make her go away. I said some harsh words and it earned me a good splash.

I usually would have stormed after her and show her why you dont want to splash a fire nation prince, but I was left confused at all these memories coming back to me.

I headed back to the fire to see the girl already cleaning up the site, humming that song again. It was so familiar I could swear the words were at the tip of my tongue. I resisted the strange urge to hum along with her and grabbed my knife I luckily had kept in my boot, and started to head to the forest in the direction that leads upstream.

"Come on, we better get going you want to see your friends anytime soon." I said.

She gave me a smile and followed behind. I rolled my eyes at her smile. She wasn't going to be smiling when the sun gets higher. She was too used to the wind to cool her down on that flying buffalo thing that takes them everywhere.

I began to cut us a trail through the forest growth and wondered about these strange memories that kept appearing out of nowhere. They were messing with my head. I just wanted to get back home and have everything to return to normal.


	5. Akward Laughter

I walked behind Zuko as he cleared a path through the forest. When I asked him why we just didn't walk next to the river, he told me that we had to stay hidden. Apparently we were near the Fire Nation borders and they wouldn't be too pleased to see either of us.

So, Zuko wasn't even allowed to travel through his home nation?

Interesting. I wonder what he did wrong. I wanted to ask him, but he had absolutely no reason to talk to me about his personal life. I didn't blame him. If I were in his position, I wasn't going to suddenly open up and tell the enemy all my deepest darkest secrets. No, that wasn't Zuko.

I was going to have to get him to trust me.

When I get my mind set on something, it's hard to swerve me off my course. Zuko was probably going to want me to bug off, but I have to stay persistent, no matter how ridiculous mission "Make Zuko nice" sounds.

I heard my stomach rumble. Oh, I was so hungry. Let's see, yesterday was when everything happen and I recall eating maybe a little snack for breakfast. That's twenty-four hours without food!

"Zuko," I called. "How far away do you think we are from civilization? I'm getting hungry over here." I didn't want to set him off, but I was hungry. If Zuko risked his life to save mine, then I hardly think he'd let me die of starvation any time soon.

I waited for a bit, but he never answered. "You don't even know, do you? Are we even on the right side of the river?" I said, appalled. I was so caught up in my tirade that I didn't notice that Zuko had stopped in front of me. I continued scolding him till I ran right in to him. I stepped back, but my foot caught on a root. I began to fall backwards and would have hit the ground if it hadn't been for Zuko.

He whipped around and grabbed both of my wrists in both of his hands and pulled me back up until we were face to face. I could feel his breath tickle my nose as I stared up into his eyes. Oh, his eyes

His golden orbs stared right into my soul. They seemed to pierce my whole being with their sharp stare. I gasped and just lost myself in his gaze. It took me a moment to find myself again and realize that he had just said something.

I blinked a bit to rid myself of that weird feeling and let out an awkward "Huh?" then asked him to repeat what he had just said.

He let go of my wrists and stuttered "I-I was just saying that," he said as he tripped over his words. Wow, he was stuttering. Ha! Zuko stuttering. It was laughable. I have never seen such an intimidating figure lose his intimidatingness in a second like that. In fact, I started to giggle.

I giggled all over myself. It would be quit embarrassing if I cared, but at this moment I didn't. So I laughed, while he looked at me like I was crazy.

~0~

There she stood laughing, like she had just witnesses the funniest thing in the world. And she just might have, because for the first time in years, I wasn't quite sure what to say.

She was pestering me about me not knowing where we were. Of course I knew what side of the river we were on!

I stopped in my tracks to tell her to stop her accusing and let me, the person who had so far kept her alive this far, handle it. But, as soon as I stopped she was apparently so distracted by her own scolding, that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into me.

I spun around in time to see her trip and reached out to stop her from falling. But then, I got trapped. With her eyes. What a stupid thing to even think about now but at that moment, I forgot what I was going to say and let out a distracted "Uh, I-I" then I stopped when she said about the same thing I did

"Huh?" she said. Then she asked me to repeat what I had just said. And I stuttered. For the second time that day. This wasn't like me. Not at all.

I watched her with what I'm sure was a "what are you doing" expression. Her little giggles turned into a huge, open mouthed laughter that apparently took so much out of her she had to sit down. What could be so tiring about laughing? Although, I can't remember the last time I really laughed, I was sure it couldn't cripple you like it did to her.

It was sort of humiliating just standing there while she laughed at me. It was quite awkward for me and I needed to make her stop, anything to get me out of this confusing situation.

"Umm, excuse me but I think we should get going. It looks like it's going to rain soon." I was really grabbing at something to get her mind off of whatever was making her laugh but I could feel my inner fire dim with the sun as it was covered by clouds.

She quieted her laughter back to giggling again but at least now she got up and was walking again. I was relieved and now I looked for a good place to camp out until the rain began.

She was now over her giggles and laughter but every now and then I would hear her sputter and begin another short laughing fit. This was getting tiring. What could be so funny?

I spotted a little opening in the side of a hill. It was probably just a cave, this part of the country was littered with them. I turned around to the girl and said "We're going to be staying in that cave over there for the night and the rest of today. No need to walk in the rain. Go gather fire wood and I'll get us something to eat."

She nodded while smiling, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and turned around and began to walk towards the cave, picking up dry kindling on the way. I just shook my head and set out to find a rabbit out something I could kill with my knife. Girls are crazy.

**(A/N I had lots of fun writing this. Have you ever laughed really hard and found it hard to stop? Well I have and I think the lack of food and the awkward situation she was in made a good laugh attack a good reflex for Katara. Poor Zuko had no idea of what to do. He was flustered and famished as well so I think he would have resorted back to his old saying as a child. Girls are crazy.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing! The mean lots to me Oh, and don't be afraid to give me notes on how to improve.**

**Well, I guess I'll see you at chapter 6! Later ;) )**


	6. Getting to Know You

My cheeks hurt and my stomach had that light feeling you always get after a good laugh. And a good laugh I had. I don't know, but there is something about Zuko, in all his seriousness and haughtiness, that makes me feel at ease.

His arrogance and seriousness was annoying and frustrating. But I felt comfortable and so unawkward and I knew just what to reply to his snide comments and his relentless complaints to my behavior. It was fun to catch him off guard and see the look on his face after I say something outlandish or random.

I think he feels awkward and not completely in control of the situation that we're in. It hasn't been this way for him in years and I don't think he knows how to react to my playfulness and smiles. I made it a point to smile an extra lot in his company, to not show him that he scared me.

Oh, and I don't think he knows how to fun. I'm not sure if he's ever learned how. And I'm finding out he isn't that bad of a guy to be around. If you look past his rough shell that is.

This is what I have learned about him after being stuck in a cave with him for the past few hours. I plan to learn more. Perhaps now, I should try to get him to talk to me. Talking that doesn't include insults or commands that I won't listen to.

The fire cracked and the rabbits I was cooking looked about done. I then looked to Zuko where he has been sitting for the past half hour. He's finally stopped pacing back and forth between the back of the cave and the entrance, which isn't a very far distance. How much can one pace so much when you constantly have to turn around and walk the path you just made?

"Zuko, the rabbits are done." I called to him. This seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he got up and grabbed our dinner. It actually didn't smell too bad. I wasn't really picky about food since we usually ate about everything that had meet on its bones back home. If there was one thing I learned, it was when times get though you have to make do with what you have.

Zuko handed me a rabbit of my own while he grabbed the other. They were a fair size and would make up for no breakfast. The squirrels Zuko caught would be dinner. He wasn't too bad a hunter. For a prince.

We ate in companionable silence and watched the bright flashes lightning made in the sky.

Hmm… wasn't lightning supposed to be like fire? As in, Fire bending?

"Zuko, is it possible to bend lightning?" I asked. Perhaps he would like talking about fire bending.

Hs seemed to think for a moment and then answered. "Yes it is bendable but only to very strong benders. The only ones I know of that can do it is the fire lord, Azula, and my uncle." He said in his usual serious tone.

"Can you bend lightning?" I asked.

"No, I can't. One must have peace of mind and be able to separate the energies of ying and yang. To even start, you have to know the difference between the two. I have asked my uncle to teach me to bend lightning. He has claimed I am not ready because I do not know these things."

Hmm. Does this mean Zuko doesn't know the difference between right and wrong? Perhaps, since he is Fire Nation. But, if he is conflicted about these things, does that mean he knows what the fire nation is doing is wrong?

This was definitely something to think about.

~0~

She seemed to ponder over what I had just said about lightning. It was indeed an interesting bending form. I wish Uncle would teach me.

I have decided to ask her a question. "Your name is Katara right?" If I was going to be with for the next few days, I might as well stop calling her water tribe peasant. It was quite a mouthful.

She looked up at me with those blue eyes and nodded.

"Zuko, what is your favorite color?" she said a hint of enjoyment in her voice.

I just stared for a moment before saying. "How is that relevant to anything?"

"It's not. It's just filling the silence. Have you ever had a meaningless conversation before?" She said, daring me to confess. I may not be the most hilarious person around, but that didn't mean I just talked about the war all the time.

I surprised her by replying to her question. "Yellow." I said. I always liked the color of the baby turtle ducks heads.

"Hmm, very interesting. I would have thought you would have liked the typical fire nation red." She said looking at me.

She was wrong. Red was in too many of my bad memories. "Well I guess you don't know me." I said.

She sighed and switched her sitting position into a relaxed lounge between two rocks she had been leaning against.

She was actually quite pretty. For a water tribe girl, of course.

"What about your favorite snacks?" She said smiling. "I sure hope it's not rabbit on a stick." She added gesturing to my now meatless stick.

"Rabbits are far from my favorite snack. Their taste is rather dull. If you must know, I prefer the startling taste of Fire Flakes." I said. I wish I had some with me right now. I wasn't kidding about the dullness of the rabbit. I choked it down because I was starving.

She nodded then offered "I like sea prunes."

I nodded and looked in the fire. This was a very interesting situation indeed.


	7. Katara's Memories

It was getting late in the day and the only light we have is the light that came from the setting sun, which wasn't much. Zuko's fire made up for the rest, though it was still dark.

We had moved farther back in the cave because the storm has only gotten worse. Not only has the raining increased by ton's, the wind had picked up and its eerie howl ran shivers down my back.

I scooted close to the fire and began to hum the song my mother taught me. While I did this, Zuko kept sneaking weird glances at me while he thought I wasn't looking.

During our awkward attempts of conversations, I got the feel that Zuko was indeed a very conflicted man.

He talked with great respect to not only the fire nation military but of the earth kingdoms. On his travels, he has learned much more than he would have had he stayed in the fire nation. Kind of like me. I would have never have discovered and learned about the things I did if I were still at the South Pole.

I touched my mom's necklace as I continued humming. A sudden howl in the wind brought me back to that day, when the black snow fell.

"_Take that Sokka!" I laughed as I threw a particularly large snowball at him. It hit him right in the face. Score! He scowled at me and began to gather a ridiculous amount of snow he couldn't possibly throw when a black snowflake landed on his nose. _

_His expression instantly turned serious, as did mine._

"_I'm going to mom." I said as I began to run. I ran as hard as my little legs could carry me. It took forever to get back to my house, which was at the outskirts of the village. The men of or village raced in the other direction. They had no time to get out of the way to let me pass. I took the back way instead. _

_I finally arrived back to my house and I threw the curtain aside to find-_

I stopped myself here. It hurt to remember. Tears began to leak from my eyes. I felt the sadness coming and I tried to keep it at bay. I haven't cried for mom in a long while. I didn't think about her much, because it always hurt to remember. If I didn't think about her, how could I cry? But, how could I forget my own mother? I had to think of her, I didn't want to forget her. But if one memory came back, so did all the others.

I loved her and she was killed by the fire nation. I looked to where Zuko sat. I had sensed he was different so I didn't yell at him for being fire nation, but my deep hatred was coming back and my eyes were about to burst with tears. I decided I wasn't really up for his company. I stood and quickly left the cave and walked straight into the rain.

Thunder rumbled through the sky, and as if sensing my mood the rain came down harder.

I ran to the semi dry ground beneath a tree with an umbrella like function. The leaves sheltered me from the rain. I slid down to the ground, now drenched with rain.

I broke down and sorrow took over. I cried, my tears mixing with the rain on my cheeks.

Why mom? Why did it have to be her that was killed, and no one else?

My next thought was horrible and I was ashamed of myself but I wished it was someone else's mother that was killed. As long as I had my mom. It wasn't fair! I had to take all the motherly jobs, before I was ready! Instead of playing with the other children, I was at home, dealing with loss, yet doing most of the household chores for Sokka and Dad. It only got harder when he left.

"Why did you leave me Mom?" I whispered between the sobs that plagued my stomach.

A branch broke a few feet ahead of me and I looked up.

Lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating Zuko. He just stood there looking at me. Could it be pity in his golden eyes?

~0~

One moment we were sitting at the fire, while she was humming that song. I was even about to ask her about that song, that I remembered but didn't.

But, when I looked over at her she had a grave expression on her face, toying with that necklace she always wore. Her humming broke and I may even saw a tear escape her eye, but I couldn't be sure in the dim light.

What was wrong with her?

She abruptly got up and ran straight into the rain. She stood there for a second getting drenched then ran under the cover of a particularly large tree.

What was going on with her, was she sick? Wait, why would she be crying if she were sick? Could it have something to do with her necklace she was holding?

I battled with myself whether or not to go after her. What would I want if I were sad?

A brief memory crossed my mind of when my mother would come and comfort me. It always made me feel better.

I sighed and got up. I walked outside in the rain and to the tree, the darkness apparently hiding my approach to her.

Just as I got close, I heard her whisper come thing close to "Why did you leave me Mom?" before I stepped on a branch.

Her head snapped up and stared at me. Her eyes were so full of sorrow and loss, her hair and clothing were drenched and I knew she must be shaking with the cold, or with sadness. Probably a mixture of both.

I felt bad for her. I had seen that look before, in the mirror.

A sudden pain crept in my chest remembering my last night with my mom.

Did Katara's mom leave her too?

I stepped warily forward and she didn't protest so I closed the distance between us and sat next to her. She was dreadfully cold. I could feel it, even while heating myself with my own fire bending.

I scooted over until we were touching, although I was uncomfortable with people in my personal space, I didn't want her to be cold _and_ sad. She buried her head in her knees and I could see her jerk with the occasional sobs still.

What was I supposed to do? I'm not cut out for this sort of thing.

I lightly patted her on the back, and I was surprised when she leaned into me. I stiffened with awkwardness.

Then she spoke "I'm sorry Zuko, it's just that I really need someone to lean on right now." She said her voice shaky.

I inwardly sighed and relaxed a bit. My mom always rubbed my back when I was upset so I rubbed hers.

Ahh! Why am I acting like this? When have I ever acted this way?

Another roll of thunder rumbled through the sky and Katara leaned into me harder. I continued to rub her back.

She sighed and breathed deeply before saying "When I was little, the Fire Nation raided my village."

"You don't have to tell me." I said

"Just, let me, I need to let it all out." She said.

"Sokka and I were throwing snowballs at each other when the black snow began to fall. We all knew this meant a raid was coming. I began running back home as quickly as I could, which was apparently not fast enough.

She stopped as another sob went through her body.

"When I arrived a tall man was standing over my mother, I can still remember his eyes till this day. They we merciless and cold. My mom told me to get Dad. That was the last time I saw her alive." She finished with a sigh. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

I looked at her with new eyes. "That," I said. "Is something we have in common."


	8. Bonded

**(A/N Hey guys! For those of you who've read so far, the beginning of my chapters always begin with Katara's POV. This one though, starts with Zuko's so be warned! I really tried to portray their characters right, and it was kinda hard to say "I'm Zuko and I'm suddenly good" all of a sudden. This is a turning point for Zuko and I want to make it a gradual process. So, sorry I took extra long on this chapter. And with that, I give you…. Chapter 8!)**

Katara looked up at me with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry Zuko."

I looked at her and I felt we were sort of bonded now, because we had experienced the same thing. We have both lost our mothers while we were young. It wasn't fair.

She began to cry more now and I kept rubbing her back, knowing I would need the comfort too.

"It isn't fair, I know." I said

"No, it's not." She whispered. "Why, Zuko? Why did it have to be us?" she said. I noticed she now included me in her demise. I am not sure why but it made me happy that someone finally understood. I was all alone in my sorrow for my mom. Uncle was there for the first couple of weeks, but he himself was in mourning for Lu Ten. He left for his summer house he had in the colonies. Even Azula was only slightly bothered. And my father, didn't look bothered at all. In fact, he was rather happy with his new position as Fire Lord.

I felt relieved I didn't have to hide my sadness. My mom deserved to be missed, even if it was only by me.

So that moment I gave into my sadness, for the first time since that day she left. And for once, I didn't feel ashamed when a tear slid down my cheek.

"I don't know," I finally answered her.

We sat under that tree until night finally fell. We sat there, in each other's confidence, each taking comfort in each others in each other's presence, knowing the other understood the pain.

It felt… nice.

This feeling was so different. I'm not used to it. But it isn't bad. I actually like it. I have finally done something that I should have years ago. I have properly mourned my mother, which my father probably wouldn't approve of. It shows "weakness." But, it felt right. Does that mean my father was wrong?

Mom was the one that always took care of me, and somehow made all my problems go away with just one of her hugs and words of wisdom. Dad and Azula were in their own terrifying and messed up world while Mom taught me there was another world to be had.

When she left, there was no one to look up to, no one to tell me there was another world opposed to Azula and Fathers world. No one to stop me from witnessing the cruel acts father had told was okay to do.

I remember how would show us fire bending moves. On animals.

I remember the first time I went to a lesson with them. Mom had left and my father had decided it was "time to erase her teachings" and show me the new ways that were better and stronger.

But right now, I felt comfortable like I did when I was with my mom.

Katara came back and added wood to the fire. It was probably well in to the early hours of the morning now and we had moved back into the cave next to the warmth of the fire.

She found her place between the two rocks and lay down. She got comfortable and looked at me and smiled.

I may have given a half smile back

~0~

I felt light and carefree. Snotty crying on Zuko helped me greatly therapeutically. I felt cleansed and happy to finally let all hit me. Keeping those feelings at bay took more out of me than I realized.

But, I think the greatest thing that came out of this experience was I got Zuko to open up to me. But even more than that, I found someone to relate to in my experience. Sokka was there and so was Dad, but they moved on and quietly missed her and always would, blah blah blah.

I never felt they missed her as much as I did. They were sad, and they let go. How could they let go of her? I was afraid that if you didn't feel the way I was feeling then you wouldn't remember her and she would be important anymore. How could I let that happen?

I feel like I really connected with Zuko. It felt nice to vent to someone outside of my family. He hadn't yet told me happened to his mother, but I knew he would tell me in good time. He probably wouldn't start crying and run away suddenly like I did, but I hoped he would tell me in good time.

I looked at him across the fire and smiled. He smiled back. Mission "Make Zuko Nice" was going very well. But this was becoming more than just a mission. I could feel that he would someday be more than the irritating prince chasing us. Perhaps he could be a friend.

The fire warmed my face and I felt at home, even though I was in a cave.

"Zuko, what was your mother like?" I asked him. I had a very good snotty cry on Zuko and maybe he would like to tell me about his mom. I wanted to return the favor. I also doubted Azula or Ozai were very good people to talk to in a situation like that. They probably didn't mind at all. Poor Zuko.

"She was very beautiful." He said with admiration in his eyes. "I remember her smile. We would always go to the palace gardens together and feed the turtle ducks. She seemed to make all problems go away with just one of her hugs." He told me.

His mom must have been a very nice person. A good mother has to be a good person especially when you husband is Ozai.

No wonder this Fire Nation Prince wasn't so bad. He could have turned out a lot worse if it weren't for his mom. I sent a silent thanks to her wherever she was.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Ursa." He replied.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. What was your mother's?"

"Kya."

He nodded and settled down by the fire, giving it one more blast of heat before he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Zuko.

"No, thank you Katara."


	9. Pleasant Distraction

I felt the sun before I saw it.

I opened my eyes to find it was probably late morning. I clung to my sleep a moment longer before I let go and sat up. My back screamed at me as I got up. Who knew sleeping on rock could make one's back hurt so? I stretched and yawned, waking my body up.

The fire was out and the morning sun filled the cave. At least the storm from last night was gone. I looked across the fire, looking for Zuko, but he wasn't there.

I panicked for a moment thinking "What if he left me?" But I calmed down when I remembered last night. I was sure he just wouldn't leave me after I saw a deeper side of him.

I got up and moved myself to a rock near the entrance and let loose my hair which was in a braid. Well, what was left of my braid.

I combed through it with my fingers and tried to get as many knots out as possible. These knots are endless! I sat for a long time doing that and thinking about my new companion, when I spotted him coming up the hill upon which this cave was located.

He carried a few more rabbits behind him. Great, rabbits again.

My sour thoughts disappeared though when he looked up at me and gave me a half smile. Hmm, nice Zuko was out to play, and this time I hoped it was for good. I gave him a smile back and drew my hair back into a pony tail. I didn't feel like braiding it today.

I started walking towards him and met him on his way up the hill. I greeted him and began to walk by his side as we made our way up back to the cave.

"I see you got breakfast." I said as we walked.

"Yeah, it won't taste good, but it will keep you alive." He said.

I laughed and began to bend down and gather fire wood along the way. Unless I liked rabbits raw, we were going to need to build a fire.

Once, we got there Zuko started the fire and I placed our morning meal above it.

I ran my fingers through my hair and got frustrated. I'm a girl without a brush and haven't washed in _two_ days!

I looked out of the cave and closed my eyes, feeling and looking for my element. I sensed the strong river rushing quickly over the land to my right. I tried to look harder.

Being surrounded by water my whole life had made me quite tuned to it. When I left the South Pole, I felt the significant loss of water, and whenever we passed bodies of it, I could feel it. It was like was reaching for home again.

I looked harder.

There.

I went back into the cave then toyed with the idea of asking Zuko to go for a swim with me. I looked at him and remembered what he had been through. I decided he needed a little fun.

"Zuko, wanna go for a swim?"

~0~

This morning on my way back to the cave, I walked up the hill then looked up and saw Katara sitting on the rock outside the cave. Her hair was loose and when she looked over at me, it seemed as if the sun was in just the right place behind her head. The light made her glow.

She finally releases her hair from her apparent onslaught of the knots, and smiled at me. She looked almost angelic.

I mentally slapped myself back to reality and smiled back.

I could feel now that things were going to be different. It seemed that the relief of going against what my father would have wanted, wasn't just a one night thing. I felt freedoms arms reaching out to embrace me, but yet I was too far away to reach it.

There is a war inside of me and I am afraid of the outcome. On one side there was my father and Azula, who raised me for the majority of my life and on the other was my mom, Uncle, and strangely, Katara.

I suppose I should meditate and sort everything out and plan ahead. I was about to leave when Katara asked me to go swimming. That should be relaxing. Maybe it could help mind relax.

Wrong.

As soon as we got to a lake, which Katara seemed to know the exactly location of eerily, she stripped down to her under clothes then jumped right in.

Huh?

Was this normal for girls to strip down to their underthings then jump in the water? I shook my head and took off my shirt.

She was so different from any other girl I knew. I knew enough not to compare her to Azula, but what about her friends Mai and Ty Lee? I would never imagine Mai being this wild. Actually I could never even imagine her laughing without the "Ladies" polite giggle. Katara didn't hold back her laughter.

Ty Lee was the exact opposite of Mai and I could remember her maybe doing odd and random things when we were smaller, but that school for girls they all went to must have beat out any unruliness in them. Ty Lee is now as graceful and ladylike as the rest of them.

I think I like unruliness better.

She resurfaced and yelled "The water's fine and your missing it!"

I shook my head and began to run into the dive. A second later I was submerged. Underneath, it was beautiful. I could see the fish looking at me through the seaweed. I swam back to the surface only to be splashed in the face.

"Hey!" I said while returning the splash.

I heard her giggle as she disappeared below the surface once more. And I followed.

She was towards the bottom when she looked back at me did a movement with her hands, creating a sort of whirl pool around her spinning herself around. Her hair swirled around her and I realized it was much longer than it was when it was in her braid. I decided I like her hair loose better.

I wonder if I can fire bend under water. I concentrated but all I could achieve was making the water boil and form billions of tiny bubbles with my hands. At first I was disappointed but thought of something else.

I resurfaced and took a deep breath of air. Katara came back up as well and looked like she was having the time of her life in her element while showing off her water bending skills. I motioned for her to follow me and swam deep I looked back to see her right behind me. I turned around so we were face to face.

She looked at me silently, her long hair billowing behind her. I began to heat the water and bubbles began to rise. I did this until we were surrounded in bubbles.

She looked around, confused then looked back at me. I smiled at her look and began to chuckle a bit. I actually swallowed a bit of water and had to swim back up. I wiped the hair from my face and found Katara surfacing beside me.

I might have laughed a bit because Katara looked surprised and began to laugh as well. We laughed and for right now, I felt at peace and I felt happy. I just wanted to forget my father, Azula and the war. Even forget about chasing the Avatar. I would be just fine right here.

**(A/N Ooo! Nice Zuko is out to play! But he's avoiding facing his problems face on, just like he always does. I sense a deep internal thinking ahead! For now, he is just trying to be free and forget the pain and Katara's nonsense and laughter helps him forget and he enjoys it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading)**


	10. Who am I?

Today has been awesome. Angry Zuko has not come back for a whole day! I think we might be friends. I think- no, know that I consider him one. But there is tons that I still don't know about him. I used to see him as just one dimensional; the angry mean enemy, the banished Prince Zuko. But I have found another part of him that I think fits him better.

Today was about laughter and games and many smiles. But tonight I worry, because when we leave our cave, we will have to decide where exactly we're going to go. Back to his company where he returns to his old self, or to mine, where he can join us.

I'm afraid though would I be asking too soon for him to come with us? But then again, when would it be too late? Zuko's a very complicated guy and I'm still trying to figure him out even though I am pretty sure I never will.

Right now, we're playing a game I used to play with Sokka when we were little called "Would you Rather?" Right now it was his turn and I could see his nose and forehead wrinkle a bit with concentration as he thought of an outrageous question to ask me.

His face unwrinkled and he looked up at me and asked his question

"Would you rather eat one hundred rabbits or one hundred squirrels?"

"Yuck!" I said as I spat out my tongue. Rabbit had come so boring to eat while squirrels had a different taste. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Hmm, even though they are incredibly boring, I would choose the rabbits, seeing I'd have to eat the same amount for either. Squirrels are disgusting!" I said

He laughed and began to play with his fire bending making shapes in the fire we now sat around.

I thought of a question to ask. I tried to think of something outrageous but I had already used up all my good ones. Could I possibly ask him about our destination? I contemplated a bit on this subject.

What was best for Zuko? Definitely coming with us. But would his internal conflict allow him? He has been going through this most of his life. It just wasn't fair for someone his age to have to go through all that. But should I give him more time? But, I also had to think about Aang. I knew him well enough he wouldn't continue to the Northern water tribe without finding me. And with the comet coming, time was definitely of the essence.

_If_ Zuko did join us, he could teach Aang fire bending which would be great, because the chances of finding a fire bending teacher in the fire nation was just about zero.

What was best for Zuko? What was best for the world? Coming with us.

"Zuko, would you rather," I paused, knowing my words were going to cause Zuko to make a choice no one should really have to make. I just hope he makes the right one. "Continue as you are, or join me to save the world?"

Darn! Did I word it right? Should I just explain it to him? My heartbeat quickened. I had just so blatantly said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. This definitely wasn't.

His light demeanor cracked and Zuko's face turned to one of a scared boy. "Zuko, I _know_ you. Think of what your mother would want. Would she want you to back to a home where no one really loved you?"

I was talking fast now, I just really needed him to see. Did I make a mistake? No. This had to happen sometime.

~0~

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop talking!"

Now she was making me think about everything I was exactly trying to avoid thinking about.

She stared back at me with concern in her eyes. Why was she so worried about me?

I stood up and stormed out of the cave. I really need some time to sort this out. I thought I could postpone this but I guess not. It was time to face the facts.

I started to run until I came upon a cliff higher above where our cave lay. I could see the setting sun in the distance.

I paced back and forth, just breathing trying to calm down. My inner fire was burning.

I wasn't getting anywhere with all this pacing. I forced myself to stop and sat down, cross legged looking out into the sunrise. I closed my eyes and thought. I sighed and knew it was time to ask the big questions.

Three years. Three years I have been looking for a way back home. Looking even though inside I knew it was futile. All the while wondering where I had gone wrong. Everything my mom taught me was contrary to what my father taught me.

He taught me rage and anger was good to feel and with it brought power.

Mom taught me that being kind to others and to not lose myself in others words because only I knew who I was.

Who was I?

I remembered the reason I was banished. But, what did I really do wrong?

_Nothing._

But that wasn't true I disrespected my father, the Fire Lord!

But what had disrespected him?

I had spoken out against slaughtering our own people who trusted us and thought this war was just. They had families too.

_Everyone has a family and people who love them too Zuko._ His mother's words came back to him.

To further my "disrespect" I had refused to fight my father. What was wrong with that? I didn't want to hurt him even though I probably couldn't in a thousand years. But fighting an Agni Kai was just so serious. I didn't want to fight my father in an Agni Kai.

Why was I looking for the Avatar? I have been doing this for three years. Had I not already learned my lesson? Does my scar not prove it!

And what of the war? What were we fighting for? To spread our wealth and inventions? But was this really going to help them? Everywhere we went all I saw was pain and suffering, pain and loss. The earth kingdom villages that were not under Fire Nation control, seemed happy and hardworking. They were proud and kind people. Did they really need our supposed help?

Right now all we have achieved in doing is killing them. They had done nothing wrong.

No, nothing wrong at all.

Everything I had been taught in school, everything Father had taught me came crashing down, and strangely I didn't feel the loss, only the new space in my soul for rebuilding.

I opened my eyes to see the sun had gone down. I felt something on my cheek and reached to brush it off. It was a tear.

But I don't think it was a tear of sadness. Only of new beginnings.

I breathed in slowly and exhaled, feeling refreshed. My mind was clear and open. I felt freedom embracing me finally.

I got up and walked back to the cave seeing Katara sitting outside. Our eyes met and see got up and walked towards me.

We stopped at least three feet away and she looked up at me with those questioning blue eyes. I was happy I could give her good news.

"Tomorrow, we leave." I said. "For the Av- I mean Aang."

I scratched the back of my head suddenly uncomfortable. She looked at me as a smile broke out on her face a she closed the distance between us and enveloped me in a hug.

I stiffened, but then returned it. I haven't been hugged, nor had wanted to be hugged since my mom disappeared. But this felt right and I was glad I had chosen the right thing. I hope my mother would be proud, because I was doing this for her and Uncle.

And maybe Katara too.

**(A/N Yay! So happy to write this chapter. I really hope that I portrayed Zuko's feelings okay. This is definitely a turning point for him and I wanted the change he went through to be realistic. I can't wait to write more, so expect another chapter before Halloween! )**


	11. A New Beginning

I was so happy. Mission "make Zuko nice" worked! But this was not the only reason I was happy. Now I am sure that I have gained a friend.

Today, as early as the sun, we set out on our journey. Zuko woke up early as he usually does but this time he woke me up as well. I was irked at first, but my joy for seeing Zuko ready to face his destiny was more important than me not being a morning person.

We cleaned up the camp site and I felt like I was forgetting something when we left. I had pretty much nothing since we ended up in that river except my water pouch. It occurred to me how much Zuko must have put into taking care of us both. I guess he really wasn't the spoiled prince I had pegged him for. Of course, I had pegged him for a lot of things he wasn't before and it should not have been surprising.

We walked together side by side and I could sense his determination in his strong demeanor. Now that I wasn't thinking of him as an enemy, I noticed other things about him that I hadn't before.

For example, he was really tall and the top of my head came only to his chin. His hair was long but not so long that it was annoying. I thought it was the perfect length for him but I wish he didn't keep trying to hide behind it.

His scar actually didn't lesson his appearance but really added more. It added depth to it and showed his character a bit, though I didn't know what type yet. I still don't know what had made it but I that was Zuko's business, not mine, even though it didn't stop me from being curious.

Last night when he made the choice to come with me, to help Aang, I was filled with pride. I can't imagine what it would be like to turn away from everything you knew, and do the right thing. Zuko must have a strong sense of righteousness.

And here we are now and together, we will fight the Fire Nation, and finally help to end this war.

"Katara, do you have any Idea as to where we should head to get to the Avatar?" He said as soon as our cave was out of site.

"I'm pretty sure they would have stayed where they were or at least the general area if I never came back. Oh, and his name is Aang. Also, I have a brother named Sokka as well." I replied. "Might as well know their names, we'll be together for a while. How long do you propose it will take till we get there?"

"We'll be there by the end of the day I would think. The river couldn't have taken us farther than that." He said.

I was glad to see my brother again. I had missed him so much. I was used to him always being there. He was even there when Dad left. I actually don't remember when we were last apart for this long. Then there was Aang. He is my first actual friend. In my village, all the other kids were years younger than me. I missed him as well.

I hope we would reach them soon and resume my trip to learn water bending but I still wouldn't mind spending more time with Zuko. I looked at him as we walked and he looked at me and gave me a weak smile. Yeah, the scar didn't mar his appearance one bit.

Especially when he smiled.

I shook my head of these thoughts and continued to walk.

~0~

I had one last look at the cave we had stayed in. I hoped to maybe visit it again when this was all over. It was a place of realization for me.

But I looked over at Katara next to me and knew it wasn't really the cave that had helped me overcome my conflict. It was her.

I am in debt to her and I know now that I am on the right path. As we continue towards her friends, I am leaving behind my past, and beginning my new life, whether or not I live through this war, I can be proud of myself for making the right decision.

But what if the Avatar does not except my presence? Could he forgive me for chasing them? I wasn't sure but I hope Katara could convince him to.

We walked side by side for some time and I could tell it was about noon. I took off one of the rabbits off my back I had slung across my back for lunch. They had already been cleaned and precooked, though it was still cold.

I gave a part of it to her and I took a piece.

"This is so disgusting, you know that? Just casually handing me a leg of a little bunny to eat." She said as she reluctantly took a bite.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be glad to get back to your friends and eat real food." I said.

She looked at me knowingly and said "I'm sure they'll accept you. Aang is a monk after all. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it. And as for my brother, I won't lie. He won't be happy at first, but he'll get used to you. Actually you guys could be friends." She smiled as she said this.

"If you say so." I said, still doubting. People suddenly forgiving someone and becoming their friend was a foreign concept to me but if Katara did, then maybe they would too.

I thought about my uncle. I was so mean to him when he still came with me everywhere we went. What was he going to think about me betraying our nation? I think he cared about me enough to look for me and I didn't want him searching for me when I was gone. What was I going to do?

"Katara, You wouldn't have any paper at your guy's camp would you? I would like to write my uncle explain… everything." I asked.

"Yes Sokka and I do, for writing to our Gran Gran. I'm sure we could let you have some." She answered.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. It's just paper Zuko."

"No, for everything you've done." I told her looking in her eyes.

"Oh… It was nothing. I would never leave someone who needs my help. Zuko, you needed my help and I am happy you have found your way. You deserved more than you had."

"Still… Thank you." We stood there looking at each other. When I heard a roar and something land on the ground behind me.

Our eye contact broke and I turned around in time to see a blur of air jump of the fluffy beast with an arrow on its head and embrace Katara yelling "Katara!"

Another person came down of the bison and ran to Katara embracing her as well while saying "We missed you so much!" I had apparently escaped both of their notices and I stood off to the side, preparing myself for the next step in my destiny.

The let go of her and the one I think is called Sokka instantly started to scold her. "Where have you been? How could you leave Aang to make food for me? Do you realize he is a horrible cook?"

Aang piped in and added "I'm not that bad" and whacked Sokka with his staff.

"Break it up you two, I was with… Zuko." She said as she gestured towards me.

Now my presence was noted and I was instantly attacked by Sokka. Even though I probably could have dodged, I didn't. I wanted to start off peacefully with these guys.

My back hit a tree and he held a boomerang to my throat. A boomerang?

But then Aang was there as well looking at me with a guarded expression.

Thankfully Katara stepped in and said yanked Sokka off me. "Hey, Katara what are you doing? What are you doing with him?" Sokka said.

"Calm down Sokka give me a chance to explain. He's… with us now." She said looking back at me. Aang and Sokka looked at each other bewildered, then Aang began to speak. "Katara, let us talk. In private." he said as he looked at me.

"Okay, sorry Zuko, this will only take a sec." she said. She took Sokka by his arm and walked over to Aang then looked back at me and winked. I sure hope that meant that she had it under control, because I definitely didn't.


	12. A Reluctant Acquaintance

"Katara, how can you trust him? He's fire nation! Not to mention he's been chasing us ever since we've left home!" Sokka scolded me in a hushed whisper. It wasn't like Zuko couldn't hear them. Even though they were quite a distance away from where he sat under a tree, Sokka wasn't a very good whisperer.

"Sokka," I said as I reached up to touch his shoulder. "Face it, there isn't much you know about him. But when I was with him, not only did he keep me alive, but he also became my friend." I looked over at Zuko again.

"Sokka, his mother left him too." I looked into my brothers eyes and knew he understood and felt some sympathy in that aspect.

He seemed to think about it for a while then sighed.

He blinked and with his distrust gone for the moment, said "If you trust him Katara, I'll give him a chance. But what does Aang think about this? He is the avatar."

"Aang, what do you think? If there is anything I can say, it's that he could be your fire bending teacher. I highly doubt that any other Fire Nation man would want to train the avatar. Please Aang, he-" I was cut off when Aang flashed me a smile and said "Of course Katara. Everyone deserved a second chance. Although I won't trust him completely at first, I won't leave him here. Besides, we need all the friends we can get."

I squeaked with joy and gave the both of them a hug saying "Thank you!" then turned back to Zuko. I jogged back up to him told him the good news. "You can come with us!" I said then grabbed his hand and made him follow me back to Aang and Sokka.

"Zuko," I said. "This is Sokka, and this is Aang. Welcome to the gang!" I introduced him to them. He stared awkwardly for a moment before giving a small wave and saying "Hi."

Aang to the initiative and shook Zuko's hand, saying "Hey Zuko, welcome to the good side."

Though not the best welcome, I was proud that Aang said _something._

I glared at Sokka until he gave Zuko's hand a shake as well mumbling something along the lines of "Welcome" and "How ya doin."

"Umm, I just wanted you guys to know, I'm really sorry about chasing you. I was different then and I have changed," He paused then looked at me and then continued "with the help of Katara." I smiled at him before he turned to Aang and said "I would be honored to teach you fire bending Aang."

"Well, we better get going, you know." Sokka said as he pointed to Appa. "Got a war to fight."

I nodded then walked Zuko over to Appa and Momo. I introduced him to them too. I was glad to add another to our group.

~0~

Katara continued on to introduce me to their animal friends. I remembered feeding the turtle duck in my pond in the gardens, but never actually naming them. Especially names like Appa and Momo. What kind of names are those? Maybe they're air bending names.

Aang I was happy to see, didn't judge and I was glad. Katara's brother seemed to keep his distance and occasionally looked over at me with a suspicious look. This was okay though. I deserved all the suspicion there is after many years of fighting against them.

I was about to get on Appa before I remembered something.

"Wait," I said before we got on. I looked to Katara who was next to me and said "My uncle." She then stopped the process and told Sokka and Aang to wait because I wanted to write a letter to my uncle.

Was it right to jus write a letter to him? After he came with me when I was banished, didn't he deserve more than a letter? But what if he was mad at me for betraying the fire nation? Well, If I'm on "the good side" now, might as well do good things.

I stopped Katara as she reached for her bag to probably get me paper. "I want to talk to him in person."

"Hey! How do we know you're not going to plot against us and make plans to capture Aang?" Sokka accused me.

"Well, Katara could come with me I suppose." I said. It might be nice to have back up with me.

"Sure I'll be glad to-" Katara began but was stopped by Sokka.

"No Katara. You're too close to him. I will go." Sokka declared. I got a bit flustered when he said that we were " too close" but mentally slapped myself so I could concentrate on the situation at hand. Sokka wasn't Katara but maybe I could prove to him I was trustworthy.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet and stealthy." I told him already knowing that this would already be a problem with him. When I came to their village looking for Aang his "sneak attacks" weren't exactly sneaky.

"I'm the most stealthiest person you'll ever meet!" he said while he crossed his arms.

"Sure you are."

"It's true! Ask Katara!" he said his voice cracking a bit. I looked over to Katara and she looked at me and said "Good luck Zuko."

Sokka groaned and went to Appa's saddle bags probably looking for his weapons. I highly doubted the boomerang was going to cut it anyway. He came back with a knife with some sort of animals teeth along the blade. He put this in a sheath on his belt and slung his boomerang case across his back. Again. What's with the boomerang?

"we'll be back before nightfall" I told Katara and Aang then I walked in the general direction I thought my camp to be knowing Sokka was following because I could hear Sokka practically stomping behind me.

I held my tongue on saying he definitely _wasn't_ the "most sneakiest" person I had ever met, but I didn't want to test our "tolerance" for each other so I didn't say anything. We were just going to have to be really quick about this.


	13. New Friends

**(A/N Hey! Sorry about the last chapter… it was a total filler chapter. I shall make it up to you with Zuko and Sokka's adventure… and maybe something interesting back at camp It is rather… distracting. Especially for Katara. What will Zuko do? And I now give you… lucky chapter 13!)**

Sokka and Zuko had only been gone for a few minutes, and already I was a bit anxious hoping they'd get back soon.

It was just me and Aang. It felt good to be back with the family and I was so happy to have my brush again. In fact, it was the first thing I grabbed after they left.

Everything was packed already, so I placed my brush back in my bag and sat next to Aang beside Appa, just waiting.

I looked around, and thought it must be autumn in the earth kingdom. The trees around us had a particular red and orange color. I would have suspected we were in the Fire Nation if I did not know where we were. They were tall and reached to the sky. It was beautiful. I wonder why I haven't notice it before.

"So… What makes you trust Zuko so much?" Aang asked me.

Why did I trust him? I guess I had my mission "make Zuko nice" and I was glad when my mssion worked. But, after we had, I guess you couls say "bonded" I felt mutual respect and trust in him. Plus he saved me even when he was still the enemy. He always had goodness in him.

"Well, He saved my life when a saber-tooth moose lion was about to attack me. From there, we were just trying to get back, though we had to wait out a storm in this one cave for a while. This is where I had a break down about my mom. Zuko helped me get through it and told me he understood because he had lost his mother." I answered.

"Strange, saber-tooth moose lions usually don't go looking for trouble." He said as he pondered before he said "So Zuko lost his mother huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about it but she was really nice and was the one who taught him that being mean wasn't a good thing. I feel bad for him though. Ozai and Azula weren't even sad when she "left". I'm not even sure what happened to her." I told him.

If she was still alive then I hope Zuko would find her some day. Perhaps he could when all of this is over.

Aang and I chatted for a while, just about normal things. Just trying to not talk about the war. He had so much on his shoulders and we had only found out about the comet a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't imagine being in his place but I had faith in him.

Just then I heard a voices coming from the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Aang. He nodded and reached for his staff and I grabbed my water pouch. We stood in ready position when out of the bushes, emerged a bunch of… kids.

At the head of their small group stood a tall teenager that could be around my age or maybe a bit older. And out of his mouth hung a small stalk of wheat. He had that "tall, dark, and handsome" air about him. I had to admit, it was alluring.

He and the others walked up to us and Aang spoke up with a "Who are you?"

"Relax, we're not Fire Nation. Quite the opposite in fact." He said then he turned to me and gave me a half smile. "I'm Jet and these are my freedom fighters."

~0~

"Shh!" I said for about the millionth time. Not only was Sokka exceedingly annoying, he walked as if he was still just walking on snow at the South Pole. Apparently I hasn't registered in his brain that when you step on branches and leaves, it makes loud sounds.

"Sokka, we're getting close and unless you trust me enough to go alone, you need to stop talking and stop stomping!" I finally broke down.

"Well excuse me _jerkbender _but what reasons have you ever given me to trust you?" He said probably mad at my outburst.

"None." I said through my teeth.

"Exactly."

I sighed temporarily losing my temper and continued walking when I began to slightly recognize where we were.

"We're almost there." I said quietly. The plan was I was to walk in just like owned the place and talk to my uncle in my room. Sokka was to follow behind discreetly as possible. What he didn't know was that I had a back-up plan if he messed up, which was bound to happen.

We came upon the boat and I assessed the situation. The beach was vacant except for two soldiers keeping guard. There didn't appear to be anyone on deck so we decided to take them out completely so Sokka could better sneak on the boat better.

We snuck up behind them until our cover ran out. I signaled to Sokka and we jumped out of the trees and attacked.

Thankfully our surprise attack was surprising and I knocked one soldier out with ease. Apparently I came out a bit sooner than Sokka so the other guard was alarmed. He was giving Sokka some difficulty. I wasn't sure whether or not he would want my help though. But what type of person would I be if I just stood there?

I took action and grabbed him from behind, but gave Sokka the pleasure of knocking him out.

"Thanks man." He said a bit winded.

"No problem." I said.

It's time to execute the next part of the plan.

We split up and I walked on board while Sokka scaled the side of the ship, making his way to the porthole in my bedroom. I walked across the deck and opened the door to the hallway where all the crew's bedrooms were. I passed a guard on the way.

"Prince Zuko! You have returned. Shall I inform the crew?" He asked.

I decided to play it low so I commanded him to inform my uncle and no one else of my presence and send him to my room, feigning wariness. He would believe that much. He nodded and bowed then continued down the corridor towards my uncle's room.

My room was much closer and I opened my door quietly. It creaked as I opened it but wasn't too loud. I stepped in and looked around.

Even though it was my room, it didn't feel like it belonged to me. It belonged to the old me. I felt no remorse leaving it behind. I walked across the room and grabbed my Duo blades that were hanging on the wall and put them in their case which was now slung across my back. This is all I needed. I walked over to my window and opened it to where Sokka was waiting just below it. I grabbed his hand and we both together got him through.

I gestured with my hands to a closet and Sokka gingerly stepped inside mumbling "You better not lock me inside," Before I shut the doors.

I didn't reply because there was a gentle knock on the door and I turned around to see my uncle enter.

He walked closer to me before embracing me in a half hug and saying "Decided to come back have we?"

"Yes, I have done some thinking Uncle," I said suddenly nervous. The adrenaline from earlier was gone and now I was truly facing my choice.

"You have changed my nephew." He said in that knowing voice of his. I don't know how he knew but he did and he didn't seem mad. Just curious so I continued on.

"I have done some thinking Uncle and I have realized that the Fire Nation, this war, is wrong. We are supposedly spreading our technology and good will to all the nations but all we have done is hurt them and weaken them. So many people are dead, Uncle. All the air benders! I don't want to fight them anymore, there is no reason. I have decided to join the Avatar and bring peace to the world, to help redeem the Fire Nation and redeem myself." I finished.

There was silence and my nerves were eating away at me. Then finally he spoke.

"Zuko, you were a very conflicted man. Good and evil were always at war inside of you. I have been with you since your banishment because I care for you. I want what is best for you Nephew. I believe you have finally figured out who you are. I am so proud or you Zuko, for choosing the right path." As he said this I was so happy. If Uncle was proud of me then what I was doing was best.

He embraced me and I finally felt proud of myself as well.

Then I heard a small screech coming from my closet. I signed and chuckled a bit and said "Here, you might want to meet one of my new… err… acquaintance's."

I opened the closet and Sokka burst out quietly yelling "Spider! There's a spider in there!"

"Calm down Sokka. This is my Uncle, Iroh." I said.

Sokka registered we weren't the only ones in the room and shook his head as if to shake sense back into his head. He walked over to Iroh and shook his hand. I could tell he felt a bit out of place.

"I am glad to meet someone who helped my nephew see the light." Iroh thanked Sokka.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, It was my sister. One day she was there, then she wasn't. Ha! Didn't expect her to come back with a fire nation prince, but I guess that's alright." He said laughing with himself a bit.

"Oh, a girl. I see." Iroh said while smiling.

"It wasn't like that!" I said defending myself. Not only was Uncle embarrassing me, but Katara's brother was right there looking at my reaction. Not that I had anything to hide from him. Right?

I changed the subject and asked Uncle what he was going to do.

"I have some old friends I would like to visit." He said while examining a white lotus tile from his Pai Sho set and. Really? He was going to play Pai Sho? But, this still made me smile because this was my Uncle, and he wouldn't be himself without Pai Sho and tea.

"You better go now you two. I will take care of the crew Zuko. Good luck on your journey." He said as he embraced me again. "I'm proud of you Zuko, and I know Ursa would be too."

I smiled and hugged him back. We broke apart and he put something in my hand. I looked at it and saw it was the white lotus tile. "There is more to this tile then you know, Zuko." I laughed and placed it in my pocket.

"Good-bye Uncle." I said.

"See you around General Iroh." Said Sokka

We piled out of the port hole and started heading back to camp.

"You know, I heard you guys while I was in the closet, and your Uncles not that bad a guy." Sokka said.

"Yeah, he's alright." I said, glad that someone recognized his kindness as well.

"You not so bad either." Sokka said as he punched me in the shoulder.


	14. Prejudice

**(A/N Warning! Begins with ZUKOS point of view. Time for things to get interesting. Oh, and as I'm sure you have noticed, this story is called Our Song. It won't be for many chapters that I place the song in here, but unfortunately I am not gifted in the art of writing songs… so if you have a couple of lines you think might be appropriate for the story, feel free to share with me. It will be a short, sort of sing. I may or may not include them, but I would appreciate the inspiration! Okay thank you and with that… here is Chapter 14!)**

Two friends in just a few days. This is a record for me. Three friends if you could count Aang.

On this walk back to Appa, I found that Sokka isn't as annoying as I thought he was at first. I'm not saying that he isn't annoying. Because he is. I'm just saying that it can be funny too. But I can tell he's a good friend to have on your side.

As we walk, I wonder about my new predicament. I seems like my new quest is going to be hard and long. But the comet is coming by summer's end and I'm not sure Aang can master three other elements by then. It took me forever just to learn one. And I'm still practicing the basics!

I also have friends now, but I'm not quite sure how to act around them. I have mostly shunned every one that attempted to be nice to me. I always thought they saw pity. And I hate pity! People would look at me and I always got the feeling all they ever saw was my scar. Evidence of my shame, and I thought, since I would always have the mark, then I would always have that shame and disgrace. Now, I no longer think that. What was it going to be like to have people who liked me even with my scar around? No one except my uncle looked at me and saw _me._

You could say I was a bit beside myself. I was used to insulting everyone and being a "jerkbender" as Sokka called it. No matter though, this feeling I have beats the old one my tons.

I hope Katara didn't get the wrong impression though. Because I'm not going to be all sunshine and rainbows. Optimism is not only not included in the majority of my genes, but it just doesn't suit me. Katara and the others are going to just have to put up with the way I am. Now that I have tasted pride, I am in no hurry to get rid of it.

Sokka and I are reaching the clearing but something's off. I hear voices. Some of which are deep and low, which definitely are not Katara's or Aang's voices. Have they been discovered by fire nation soldiers?

"Sokka, there are others at the clearing. Be quiet." I said to halt his babbling of a story that had to do with penguins and how he disliked them because one bit him when he was little. What kind of guy tells another guy that you're semi-afraid of harmless penguins?

I bring myself closer to the clearing and peak through the bush I have hid behind. What I saw was a campfire and among those around it were Aang and Katara. They were smiling and laughing at something the guy beside Katara said.

He was probably around my age, but something bothered me in the way he sat so close to Katara. He looked smug and it bothered me for a reason I can't explain.

Well, at least they aren't in any immediate danger so I called to Sokka and we agreed that there wasn't any danger and we entered the area. I kept a careful eye on the guy next to Katara.

As we got closer, Katara spotted us and got up and started walking towards us. The guy who was beside her got up and followed behind. "Sokka, Zuko you're back! You wouldn't believe it, all these kids are amazing! They are called the freedom fighters. They fight the Fire Nation by themselves and actually make a difference all on their own!" She said excitedly.

I had to admit, a group like this, that was skilled enough to do some damage was quite impressive. But I still wasn't sure about trusting them especially with the sudden interest the guy behind Katara took in me. He stared at me curiously at first but after Katara called out to us, his stare had become… full of something I had seen too many times before: hatred.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Jet. He is their leader. Jet, this is my brother Sokka, and this is Zuko." Katara said introducing us.

"Zuko? As in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" Jet said in a threatening tone of voice as he suddenly drew hook swords from behind his back.

I have decided I have done enough of friend making because Jet, was definitely going to be an enemy.

"Yes," I said hesitantly as I mentally checked to see if I still have my duel blades. I might need them if things got ugly.

And did it get ugly.

Jet sprang from his place, roughly shoving aside Katara, leaving her on the ground. This made me angrier and I drew my swords. As he went for the dive I jumped over him and ran till I was beside Katara. Aang and Sokka were beside us in an instant, and we stood across the fire from each other, a clear line of tension dividing us.

~0~

Just great. Aang and I were having a wonderful time around the campfire with Jet and his friends. They had such an interesting life, though I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. No parents to look after them and all, but I was glad they were making the most of it. But a small boy, The Duke he insists on being called, makes it seem unfair, this life they live. He is just a boy.

Aang was having a grand time joking with others. Aang is a social person, and I don't blame him for wanting the company of people other than Sokka and I. Even I think we are boring. He enjoyed talking to Smellerbee, Sneers, and the duo of Pipsqueak and The Duke. I wonder why they choose names for themselves. Have they forgotten their old ones? I hope not because having a name like Smellerbee would be kind of weird when you were older.

Anyway, we were having a nice time by the fire until Jet met Zuko. I should have thought ahead. Jet has this really deep hatred and dislike for the Fire Nation and categorizes _all_ fire benders as soulless killers. He lost both of his parents to them. I can't imagine what it would have been like for me if Dad had not been there. It would have been twice as painful. I wouldn't ever wish even half of that pain on anyone. Not even Ozai. It just hurt too much.

When he told us about his deep hatred for Fire Nation people, Zuko being Fire Nation slipped my mind. I don't see him that way anymore so perhaps that is why. But I should have realized there would be trouble. But I didn't and now we were standing across the fire from each other. Jet and Zuko seemed to be locked in some sort of death gaze. I now fully know the meaning of "looks that can kill". If that statement were true, both Zuko and Jet would be dead.

"Listen Jet." Zuko said, never taking his eyes off of Jet. "I am no longer the bad guy. I have changed in these past few days. I am on your side. I agree that what the fire nation is doing is wrong. That is why I am with these people now. I want to end this war." I was proud of Zuko when he said this and I placed my hand on his shoulder to show him he has my support.

His gaze slipped from Jet to look at my hand, but just a quickly, it slipped back to Jet.

"What's to say that you aren't tricking us? That you are just there to get close to the avatar." Jet said with anger in his eyes.

"Jet, calm down, I trust him. He wouldn't do that." I said finally trying to play peacemaker. As soon as I said this the actual "peacemaker" joined me.

"I haven't known him very long, Jet. And of all people, I have the least reason to trust him, but I believe in second chances." Aang said calmly.

Zuko's eyes flicked to Aang's to a moment and I saw Aang give him a smile. Sokka also spoke up in Zuko's defense, and I was pleasantly surprised when he said, "He's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him a bit."

Zuko looked back to Jet with a faint smile on his lips.

Jet looked annoyed and whispered to a boy I know as Longshot. He was quite good with the bow and shooting. Longshot shook his head then nodded it. I never had heard him talk. Smellerbee joined the conversation as well.

The four of us stood, ready for anything and I think we make a great team.

Jet finally seemed to make a decision. He stared at Zuko, still annoyed then spoke. "We cannot trust Zuko because he is Fire Nation, but since the avatar and his friends defend him, we will ask you to leave this forest straight away. We cannot risk our position being discovered by the Fire Nation." Jet said. I noticed how he even refused to use my name, as If just being associated with Zuko made me tainted with Fire Nation evilness. Well, too bad. I like Zuko better than him.

Aang agreed and we set off as quickly as we could on Appa. Jet's prejudice against Fire Nation ran so deep. It turns out the Fire Nation aren't the only bad guys. It made me realize how badly we have to end this war. Hatred messed up people and their lives.

I looked to Zuko across the saddle from me and I was glad he gave up his Hatred. If he could give it up, then maybe others could too.


	15. Staring at the Clouds

Sitting on the back of a flying buffalo for hours on end can be very boring. I have mentioned this before, but it is worth repeating. Conversation can only go so far. A person runs out of things to talk about.

Sure there are games we could play but all the ones Aang knows of are required to be able to jump off the beast and flying around. I do not have this ability nor does Sokka or Zuko. Aang stays on Appa's head for most of the trip to keep him on track.

It used to be okay and comfortable because it was just me and my brother sitting in the saddle. We were used to each other. It was great to have Zuko around and all but I felt obligated to talk to him and include him in conversations.

Zuko is still his sulky self and won't be discouraged from it so I have learned that Zuko is not a chatty person and is not really good at making jokes, or joking around. He is good at sarcasm though. Sokka will have to share his ownership of being the sarcastic one.

As we fly through the air Zuko never looks at anyone in the face. He stares out in to the sky even though right now all we can see is clouds. I would figure that he might be fascinated by the clouds. I was at first. It is beautiful from up here and I may be taking it for granted right now, but really, how long can someone really look at clouds? You can't even makes shapes out of them because they are eye level.

Zuko befuddles me.

Sokka mean while is beside himself. He was never one to be idle. He likes to talk and fills the silence with words. But now he is silent and is being really fidgety. So far, he has sharpened his Boomerang three times and his knife twice. He has even asked Zuko if he could sharpen his duel blades, which Zuko quickly declined with a flat out "No." Zuko does not like anyone messing with his duel swords.

Sokka was sitting at the back of the saddle now taking a nap while Zuko is still looking at the clouds. Aang remains on Appa's head and is currently talking to Appa and Momo about air bending or something. Probably something he didn't think we would understand. And we probably wouldn't. I'm glad he has Momo and Appa. They are all that is left of the air bending society.

I think I am tired of Zuko looking at the clouds, so I speak up.

"What is so interesting about the cloud's Zuko?" I said above the gentle sounds of the wind.

His head snaps around to look at me and I am reminded of his scar for I have been looking at the right side his face for the greater part of today. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear over the wind. I gestured for him to come and sit next to me. So I could hear him better of course.

He paused a moment then moved making sure not to stand up in the saddle. He finally plopped down next to me and said that he wasn't interested in the clouds and he was just thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Everything." he simply replied.

"Are you always thinking?"

"Yes."

"So you ever feel like your head will explode from so much thinking?"

"…No"

"Are you incapable of replying in more than one word?"

He smiled and then said, "Yes."

All I could think to say was "Hmmm." And then I finally found a reason to look at the clouds.

Silence consumed us for a few seconds until Zuko signed and began to attempt conversation. "So, clouds… their made of water right?" He said.

"Yes they are." I replied. I turned myself so I was facing the rim and Zuko followed suit.

"Can you bend clouds? They are made of water." He said as he reached out to run his hand through a passing cloud. I pulled it pack and tiny water droplets were visible on his hands. I thought about it than realized that I had some degree of awareness to the clouds. I closed my eyes and realized I could feel them, but it was a faint feeling and constantly shifting. I had to concentrate to get the feel of it

"Maybe, let me see if I can." I said. I moved to the center of the saddle then told Aang to not do any fancy flying moves. I was going to need to stand up.

I slowly moved to stand and when I finally did stand up. I heard Sokka stir and ask Zuko what I was doing. He told Sokka I was going to try to cloud bend. Sokka snorted and said "Good Luck. Whenever she attempts bending, She always managers to get her audience soaked."

"I'm standing right here, Sokka I can hear you." I said. He never believed in my bending but telling Zuko I was bad it made me mad.

I stood up suddenly and faced to wind. My hair came undone and was slightly tugging on my head, but I didn't care. I was going to cloud bend.

~0~

She stood there, facing the wind, determination evident on her features. Her hair billowed behind her as she stood, adjusting to her position. Sokka had made her angry and her eyebrows were drawn together in deep concentration. If possible, it made her look even more awesome then she already looked. She looked like a magnificent warrior, ready to face anything.

The she started to move, her arms rose up and she breathed with her movements. He eyes were closed as if she were just relying on feeling to bend. Her hands moved around her and I felt a slight breeze pick up. It was then I realized then breeze was moving the same direction we were going. Katara was bending clouds.

She moved in graceful patterns, every movement, down to her wrists and fingers were precise, yet smooth and flowing. The clouds began to swirl around us and even Sokka stared around us with his mouth open. Katara seemed to be dancing with the clouds, as she and her element moved in symmetrical time.

It was, she was… beautiful.

When she opened her blue eyes, a smile took over her features and I felt her joy.

But this moment was broken when Appa suddenly jerked to the left. I instantly tensed. Katara wavered a bit then lost her footing and began to fall.

Sokka was on the other side of the saddle and could not reach her. So that left me. I lunged forward and wrapped my arm around her waist. The other arm was hanging on to the saddle. She shrieked and held on tighter to me. It sort of reminded me of when we were in the river. But this time, we were suspended in the air, amongst the clouds. In danger, but really not. Not with and air bender and a flying bison with us.

I stared at her and she stared at me. It was like this until Sokka and Aang helped us back up. Aang apologized repeatedly swearing he didn't sense the change in the winds, and should have been paying more attention. I told him it wasn't his fault and that made him feel a bit better, but he started to take us down anyway.

Sokka thanked me for saving Katara and Katara thanked me as well. She said "Are you always saving my life?"

"Yes, but only because you continually put it in danger." I replied. She smiled and I smiled too and Sokka gagged beside us.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled and she took the water out of her pouch and splashed him. I didn't quite understand this exchange, but I shook my head to clear it. Katara was always muddling it and I mentally scolded myself to keep it clearer in the future, so I resumed looking at the clouds.

**(A/N Ooo! Zutaraness is on the horizon, and even Sokka senses it! )**


	16. Fortunes and Volcanos

Stupid Sokka! I can't believe he gagged like that right in front of Zuko. Thank goodness he didn't seem to get it, probably from the incredible lack of humor in his life, but it was totally wrong of Sokka to think we were "flirting" with each other. Because we totally weren't! Sokka's always wrong, like the time when he thought Aang was the enemy!

Completely, totally wrong, just like he is now.

Even if we were "flirting" he had shouldn't have publically make fun of that. I didn't do one thing when he was "flirting" with Suki! I didn't even make fun of the dress he wore. Maybe I rolled my eyes, or said something to Aang, but most definitely did not do it in front of Suki, or within Suki's hearing!

Sokka's impossible!

It was a good thing we were heading down. An Earth Kingdom village is in the distance, and we decided to get some food and supplies. Aang pulled us down and we landed next to a river. We got off and stretched our legs. It felt good.

We just hung around that area for a while, when a green fish started to jump in and out of the water. Sokka stared at it and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"It's mocking me!" He said finally crossing his arms. Zuko looked up from his hands to stare at Sokka with a curious look on his face, probably wondering why Sokka thought a fish was mocking him. Zuko, sometimes I wonder too.

He stormed back into camp and grabbed his fishing rod, only to notice the line was missing.

"Where is my line?" He said turning around looking at us all accusingly. Aang stood up guiltily and showed Sokka a necklace he had made. Sokka sighed and told Aang he should just become a jewelry maker instead of being an Avatar. Aang then said he would happily do both.

He then came over to me and gave me the necklace. It was simple and pretty.

"Thank you, Aang." I said as I took it. He smiled and looked at me expectantly. I took off my mother's necklace and held it in my hands. It had been forever since I had taken it off. I put on Aang's and smiled for him to show I appreciated it, but I made a mental note to put my mother's back on when I was alone.

"I'll hold it for you if you want, Katara" Zuko said. But then quickly added, "You don't have too, I understand if you want to keep it." He started babbling and I stopped him by holding out my necklace towards him.

"Thanks Zuko, but understand that I will kill you myself if you lose it." I said jokingly. I knew he would keep it safe for me. I didn't have any pockets anyway.

He tenderly grabbed it and held it as if it were the most important thing in the world and tucked it away in a pocket inside of his tunic. "I promise, even though I don't think you could kill me." He said. I was about to retort, when Aang called from atop a boulder.

We came to see what it was and we spied a man with a calm smile half heartedly dodging the wild swings of a huge platypus bear. We were there in an instant but the man insisted he was doing just fine. Appa scared it away and the man stood up and said our help was not needed.

Was this man crazy? Platypus bears aren't the friendliest creatures around.

He then began to tell us about the fortune teller of his village, someone named "Aunt Wu." She had told him that he would have a safe journey, so he declared he didn't need the help since he already knew he was going to be safe.

Sokka, being the pessimist that he is, said it was stupid to rely on just that. Zuko even backed him up. The man shrugged and began walking back, but not before handing us an umbrella saying "Aunt Wu said to give this to any travelers I met."

This Aunt Wu has sparked my interest. I have heard of fortune tellers before from the merchants that came to our village. They had stopped coming years ago, but I still remember the fortune tellers that they talked of. Wouldn't it be awesome to know our future? What girl wouldn't want to know the details of their future life? Their future husband? It definitely sparked my interest.

"Hey, why don't we get our fortune told?" I suggested lightly. My idea was immediately shot down by Sokka. Aang agreed with me that it could be interesting and Zuko looked hesitant.

"Come on guys, wouldn't it be cool to know your future?" I said trying to convince them.

"Fine, but we should make it productive and also get supplies." Sokka agreed. I looked to Zuko, pleading with my eyes. I could see him crumble then grumble "Okay."

"Thank you!" I said excitedly, then started heading down the same path the man took.

It began to rain and Aang opened the umbrella and I water bended the rain off myself, creating a "water umbrella." I looked at Sokka and Zuko knowingly. Sokka then went off about how he could totally tell it was going to rain all day and that anyone could predict that. Zuko just mumbled something I couldn't comprehend then I saw him start to literally heat his body up to the point that the rain evaporated before it even hit him.

Sokka then tried to make prediction himself about how it would keep raining, but was once again proven wrong when the rain stopped.

It took a total of ten minutes to get there. Sokka and Zuko used this time to complain about the fallibility of the common fortune teller and how they only wanted your money and make people do crazy things just to amuse themselves.

I looked at them smugly when they discovered it was free to get their fortune told, but I couldn't prove them wrong about making people do weird things. One guy's hygiene was so bad we had to take an alternative path just to get out his way. Another guy wore these ridiculous red shoes saying he wears them every day because Aunt Wu said he would be wearing them when he meets his true love. Of course he will of he wears them every day!

As we sat in the waiting room, I saw a girl name Meng take a liking to Aang it was cute, but he was totally oblivious to it. Personally I think they would be adorable together, but he was the Avatar and she was a bit annoying. Oh well, it was not meant to be.

Aunt Wu finally came out and asked who wanted to go first. I waited politely to see if anyone else wanted to go but they just stared at me. Fine then.

I stood up and followed her into the back room. It was cozy and still had an air of mystery to it. I grew more excited.

"How are your Katara?" She asked with a smile as we settled down on the pillows on the floor. She had a kindness about her and I felt at home and calm.

"I am fine thank you." I replied.

"Okay then, give me your hand so I can read it." I gave her my hand and she looked at it a bit tracing the lines of my palm, before speaking. "I can see it clearly. You will have to prove yourself in the near future, and many lives could depend on your success. You are troubled by your past, but you will need to face it if you are to ever be emotionally purified." She paused in her fortune and I risked a question.

"What about my love life?"

"Oh yes, we can't forget about that. You will marry a very powerful bender. He technically will be your opposite, but you mirror each other in more ways than one." She said looking at me now.

"Thank your Aunt Wu!" I said as we exited the room. Even If this stuff wasn't true, I knew that at least half of it had some truth with it, though I hoped the part about me marrying a powerful bender would also be true.

~0~

Katara came back all smiles and sat next to me on one of the pillows. If you ask me, this whole fortune teller business is laughable. When that guy at the door said "She has been expecting you," I barely kept my composure. But I did for Katara's sake. She seemed really excited.

I remember going to festivals in Ember Island and going through the town with my mother and Azula, visiting all the different booths. Me and Azula went into the fortune telling booth separately and discovered that she had told us both the same fortune. A "Happy and bright future" was not going to be true for one of us when this was all over.

Aunt Wu followed after Katara and Sokka declared that he might as well get it over with and began to get up, but Aunt Wu pretty much told us his fortune without even doing any creepy fortune telling stuff. She said that most of the pain in his life would be self inflicted and something else, but from what I could tell about Sokka so far, was that this Fortune was going to be true. Maybe this lady had some skill in telling the future.

She then took Aang in the mysterious back room and I asked Katara about her fortune.

"She said something about having to face my past and proving myself in the future." She said. I could tell there was something else but decided to not ask her about the rest. It was probably some girl thing like Sokka had said. Probably about how many great-grandchildren she was going to have or something.

"Well, if it make you feel any better, I think you'll be able to succeed." I said. Katara has encouraged me plenty, so I tried encouraging her for a change. She deserves it the most out of all of us.

"Thanks, Zuko." She said.

Aang soon came back mildly happy, saying all that he was told was stuff he already knew, like the epic battle he was to participate in etc.

"Your turn." Katara said as she practically shoved me into the room. I came in predicting a crystal ball and maybe some of those "magical crystals" but was surprised just to see a small fire place in the middle of the room and Aunt Wu sitting next to it sipping a cup of tea.

I sat down next to her and she offered me some tea. It was actually pretty good, but it reminded me of my uncle. I missed him a lot.

"Give me your hand, Zuko." She commanded gently. I gave it to her as her nails ran along the lines of my palm and I wondered how the lines of my palm could say what my future was. If they could tell the future, does that mean our whole lives are already decided when we are born?

She clears her throat and I listen. "You have gone through many changes and have been made stronger because of them. This would not have been accomplished without those nearest to you. These people will be with you for most of your life. Do not take them for granted. In the future, you have a great happiness waiting for you, if you are willing to let it happen. Staying strong, but open minded is advised for you to stay on the right path." She said letting go of my hand sipping more of her tea.

The beginning part of what she had said made a lot of sense. It was true that without Uncle, Mom and Katara, I would be like Azula or my father. If what the rest of what she said was true, then I would be near to these people throughout my whole life, and I was happy to hear that. Uncle has been there through most of it anyway, but I don't see how I could be with Mom. I always got the impression Father had killed her. Then there was Katara, my first friend.

I also apparently had "great happiness" in my future as well. It was good to hear, but I wasn't sure if it really was in my future. I didn't really want to hope either. It just sets you up to be disappointed.

I got up, thanked her, then l walked back to the others in the waiting room. Sokka was still complaining about his fortune and Katara and Aang were sitting and not listening to him. I shook my head at my new friends and joined them.

We left together and entered the square where the townspeople were waiting for Aunt Wu to see if their volcano would explode. How could they rely on her predictions alone and risk their entire town's safety? They are crazy. It doesn't even take that long to climb to the mountain.

But as I looked at the mountain and saw the smoke coming from it, I wondered what her prediction were to be for the day.

When she came and entered the pavilion, the crowd all silently waiting for her prediction. When she finally forecasted what the new year would bring, many people jumped for joy, like the farmers who were to get a good harvest. But all their excitement turned to fear when the village started to shake, and the volcano seemed to groan, and yawn as if just waking up.

They all looked to the predictor of their village and she cast her gaze to the sky once more. When she looked back at us her expression was one of sorrow and fear. "We must all leave immediately!" she cried out. "We have no time to pack, just leave!" She yelled out.

After the proclamation, there was much chaos. The villagers went crazy stampeding out of there, leaving everything they knew behind. The ground shook again and We had to grab onto each other just to stay standing. The mountain was spewing smoke now, and the sky was filled with ashes. It would be difficult to fly Appa through this.

"We have to do something!" Katara yelled to us above the chaotic voices of the town.

"What do you want us to do? Prevent the volcano from erupting?" I said bewildered. When she looked at me and I realized that was exactly what she wanted us to do or something along those lines.

"Are you crazy? How in the world are we supposed to do that?" I said.

"Think about all those people's homes! Their lives are centered and built here! We have to try!" she begged. I knew then that I would be heartless to say no.

"Fine." I said. I began to run towards the volcano, knowing that we were going to need all the time we could get.

"Aang! Get up that volcano as fast as you can and use air bending to delay it as much as possible. Katara, head up into the sky, and make it rain. Sokka… go help her." This was serious and required bending. I just hoped there were enough clouds up there because the most important thing here was going to be water if my plan didn't work, which I highly doubted it would.

The ground rumbled again and I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Lava. It was technically fire right? It is mostly liquid earth, but fire had to be a part of it couldn't it? What I wouldn't give to be an earth bender right now! But then again, Fire was like air wasn't it? And it burns off of coal, which was earth. Fire could definitely be involved with other elements. What I was mainly relying on though was going to be heat. I could sense the sun and it gave me energy. I could withstand high temperatures which was going to be crucial as well.

Was I crazy for attempting to bend Lava?

Yes.

But desperate time called for desperate measures.

Lava began to spew forth from the mountain and I prepared myself. Aang was going at it the best he could, but I could tell the ashes were getting to him and lava was flowing like a river. Aang began backing away slowly.

I began to breathe, slowly and deeply. And I reached with my senses for the lava. Faint but the feeling was there. I felt the heat, not backing away, but standing strong. I felt a mist begin to surround me. I knew it was Katara, but knew this wasn't enough.

I tried some basic fire bending moves, but failed to make anything happen. I latched on to that feeling of the lava, and that heat, and hung on to it like a it was my life line. I began to try to bend again, incorporating some new move that were more graceful and flowing like Katara's water bending. It was liquid after all.

It took a while but it finally began to move. I tried to push it back, but it was up hill and I had to strain. I was so deep in my concentration I barley felt the hand on my shoulder. I flinched but continued my bending.

"Zuko, copy my movements." Katara's voice said. She now stood beside me. I watched her move and tried to copy while still hanging onto my connection to the lava. She gasped and told me to continue doing what I was doing. She began to experiment and then with a surprised tone, told me "Zuko, I can help! I can feel it, I can feel the lava!"

I paused momentarily, surprised, but we didn't have time for talking, just action.

We began to move in synch, with the flow of water bending and the power of fire bending. The pressure that I had felt before was lightened and Aang joined us later trying the best he could at cooling the lava down.

Eventually we made the lava follow a different path towards the river and luckily this wasn't a big volcano.

My mind was fried and my lungs burned from the smoke. I didn't think I could have gone for much longer than we did.

Sokka came back and picked us up on Appa and we headed out as soon as possible and I was relieved when I began to breathe clean air again. Sokka decided to take the reins while the rest of us rested in the saddle.

I have only heard of the avatar being able to bend lava before. I can't believe I witnessed it today, and actually took part in bending it. I sure hope those people are happy we saved their home. I hope they can appreciate them more now while they can and return to more reliable means of checking the volcano.

I would have to ask Katara about the lava thing later. I didn't want to wake her up. She seemed peaceful and carefree in her sleep and we all needed a little peace right now.

**(A/N Something I want you to know is that I changed the fact that Katara's necklace was stolen. It never was so she's always had it. And in the original series, Aang only heard the "powerful bender part of her fortune so that's how it's going to be in this fiction as well except I also added things he didn't hear as well. I deleted the way they figured out the volcano would erupt because Aang competing for Katara's affection just doesn't fit in my storyline I have for this story. Hope you liked my long chapter!)**


	17. The Almost Kiss

**(A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, but there is another change from the series I am making. Truthfully I don't like distorting the original series very much. But it must be done if this is to go the way I planned ;) The change is that the episode "The Deserter" had already happened so Katara already knows a little about her healing abilities… they will be needed. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 17!)**

My eyes opened to the light of day. It must have been close to noon, because I could feel the heat of the sun beating on my face. I blinked my eyes a few times than sat up, coughing a bit. My lungs felt a bit sore from the smoke. When I was done clearing my lungs, I finally took in my surroundings.

We were in a forest.

Yup, that pretty much all I could discern. The trees were tall and green, there were many and all close together. It created a monotonous feeling to this place.

There was a small fire and beside it were Sokka, Aang, and me with Appa and Momo off to the side. All but me, sleeping like the dead. I laughed inwardly at Sokka's mouth, which was wide open, with a line of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

Then I realized that there was someone missing. I wasn't alarmed though. I knew from traveling with him, he was an early riser.

I rubbed my eyes as I thought about the night before.

Lava bending.

I remember flying on Appa with Sokka, but no matter what I did, there just weren't enough clouds. They were burning off from the heat of the eruption, and there was nothing I could do. I was descending when I saw Zuko standing there, bending the best he could. Just trying to bend the lava. He was going about it all wrong. He was thrusting his hands vigorously and using too much strength in each punch.

I didn't know much about lava, but from what I could tell, it flowed, and it was pretty much just liquid earth. Sort of like mud but not. Mud had more water in it's' consistency.

I swooped down, to help him with his movements, since I obviously couldn't help with cloud bending anymore. When I started showing him how to be more "flowy" if you will, I felt the familiar tug of the connection I felt with water. It was so faint, but I felt it.

I told Zuko to continue with his Fire/Water bending movements. And I really reached for the lava. It was liquid right? Does that mean I could bend any liquid? It was certainly something to ask the masters in the North Pole.

I got up quietly, not wanting to disturb the others slumber, and looked around for a place Zuko would go. I decided to head down to a river I could hear nearby. If Zuko wasn't there, then at least I could wash up a bit.

It wasn't far away at all and when I came upon the small creek, it was gently flowing and had many bushes at it edges. It was peaceful. But I wasn't paying attention to those details at all.

Zuko was sitting on the ground next to the creek. Shirtless.

I was stunned, and quickly blushed. I knew Zuko had a nice body, but really seeing it, all those muscles from probably years of training… well need I say more?

I was shook from my state when I saw him cupping water in his hands and splashed his side, where there was a rather large burn mark. He winced and I immediately emerged from the forest cover came next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me surprised, and said he was just fine, as he casually covered the burn with this arm.

"You are burnt! Why didn't you tell me, I can help you." I said as I pulled his arm away from his wound.

He had nice arms too.

I then told myself to snap out of it as I gathered water from the stream and placed my hands over the burn mark. I looked up at his face to see him looking at me curiously. I just stared back.

This intense staring was sort of scary. But it was thrilling as well. My hands were pretty much touching his chest and neither of us could escape each other's gaze. It seemed as if I could see his entire life in just his golden eyes. They were so open, and filled with different emotions. But, I could also feel him and see him searching my eyes, and I knew my eyes were probably showing everything I was feeling too.

Then he leaned forward a bit.

Was he going to kiss me? A thought occurred to me that I wouldn't really mind being kissed. But kissing Zuko? It was only a week ago that he was out to kill me! But that wasn't fair, I knew he changed, but wasn't this too fast, for someone I had only just began to see as my friend? Before I did anything rash, I cleared my throat and looked away.

"There, all better." I said as I stood. "Better get back to camp, make breakfast and everything." I made a quick retreat and on my way back to camp, I reprimanded myself. There I was in the middle of the war, thinking about a boy! There were many more important things to be thinking about. I shook my head as if to clear it.

What surprised me as that I wanted to kiss him. I had never been so forward in my affections. What are you doing Katara! You're not your usual self!

I spent the rest of the morning arguing with myself in my head while making the others breakfast.

~0~

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled at myself as I threw a rock in the creek, only succeeding in splashing myself.

I kept throwing rocks in my frustration. I had only just entered their group and now I almost kissed _her._ What came over me?

She was just sitting there, her face was so close to mine. I was "trapped" in her gaze again. But this time it was different. I could read her emotions like reading my own writing. Her face was trusting and kind. She was confused, but was being the strongest she could be for everyone. She spent her time making people feel better, and masked her own need for comfort as well. In her eyes I saw happiness and yet sorrow, she was a little scared as well.

I just felt so close to her, because her feelings mirrored my own. I began to lean in just wondering what it would feel like to kiss her, forgetting everything else. But then she coughed and ran off mumbling an excuse like she had to cook for everyone.

I had finally made a friend. And I had just scared her off. I didn't want to lose her, she was too important, and too good a friend. Why did I have to do that?

I fumed a little more before returning to camp, calmer after my fit or anger at myself.

Aang and Sokka were sitting around the fire with empty bowls waiting for Katara to feed them. Katara was stirring a pot over the fire. When she turned I was happy to see she wasn't angry at me. In fact she said "Breakfast is ready, are you going to grab a bowl or not?" I smiled and grabbed a bowl, saying "I'm so hungry, I could eat a rabbit!" and she smiled and served us breakfast.

So she wanted it to go back to normal. I was slightly disappointed, but this was better than eternal awkwardness and loss of friendship. I would take what I could get. I sat down next Sokka, bowl in hand and we all had a nice, peaceful breakfast together.

I felt truly a part of the group now and I swore to myself to never, ever act on my feelings for Katara again, so I could never be the one to ruin this.

**(A/N Ha! Good luck Zuko…I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is on the way!)**


	18. Figuring it Out

It grows colder with each passing day. It has been a while since we have seen any land that didn't have a sprinkling of snow, covering the forest in a blanket of white. We're getting closer and closer to the North Pole. My excitement grows, because I can't wait to learn water bending. I have gotten better since we began our journey, but to actually have a real master, and to be in a real class, it has been what I have been longing for since I discovered I was a water bender.

But, despite my excitement, my mind is also plagued with confusion. And Zuko is at the center of it.

No matter what I do, he's there, present in my thoughts.

I cooked breakfast, and I couldn't do it without remembering cooking rabbits for Zuko. I couldn't wash up without remembering that day we spent together in the water swimming or the feel of his closeness like I had in the river. Even on Appa's saddle, where I could almost feel his arms around my waist again.

His smile. His laugh. His shirtlessness.

I tried to fight it, tried to think of the war, think of learning water bending. For goodness sakes I tried put my every single thought into cooking today, but failed to do even that.

What am I supposed to do? What if I misinterpreted it and he didn't want to kiss me at all? Would I ever be able to push him out of my head? Did I want to?

What did I really think of Zuko?

He was a lot like me in many ways. Both of us have lost our mom's when we were little. This is the ultimate fact that drew the both together in the first place. We understand each other so well.

Then there's our personalities.

The other day, we argued about whether or not we should risk going into a fire nation controlled earth kingdom town for supplies before we took off for the long journey over the ocean to make it to the North Pole.

I said that we would need to take the risk, because it was a long way there and the hunting in water tribes wasn't as easy as it was in the other nations. My plan proposed that we would go in, as discreetly as possible, get as much food as we could and get out. If we were discovered, then I thought we were strong enough to fight the Fire Nation soldiers and possibly free the village.

Zuko thought it was too dangerous. He insisted that we couldn't possibly risk it because Aang needed to be protected and that four "kids" against an entire section of fire nation soldiers were not good enough odd's to so against. He said we could survive as long as Sokka- he looked at Sokka when he said this- didn't eat too much.

I insisted the **Earth** Kingdom town was sure to have some **Earth** benders, who would be happy to fight against the fire nation. Zuko countered that if the fire nation was smart, the earth benders would be in a prison by now. He said the non bending men of the village were probably in the army any way and there would only be women and children.

Zuko! That is exactly why it would be good to free the town!

This went on forever neither one of us was going to give in. Finally, Aang ad to step in and say there was a perfectly _fire nation free_ town before we reached that village anyway. It may be a little bit out of the way, but it would provide supplies and be a _fire nation free_ environment. We came to a reluctant agreement and continued on.

He was so stubborn sometimes, but then again, so was I. We both had the best interest for the group at heart.

As we flew through the cooling air on Appa, I put my parka on again. I hadn't needed it for a while and had almost considered discarding it. The less weight on Appa, the faster he could fly. I am glad I didn't.

Its' familiar warmth reminded me of home. Sokka saw me and put his on as well, offering Zuko his extra he had brought.

I saw Zuko thinking about it before he took it and put it on, his need for warmth greater than his sense of pride. He actually didn't look to bad in water tribe colors. I laughed at the irony.

Zuko got defensive and irritably said "What?"

"It's just funny that's all." I said. "Even while wearing the colors of the water tribes, you still manage to look so Fire Nation."

"You are very Fire Nation." Sokka said from where he sat at the back of the saddle. He always sat there. Probably because that's where all the food is stored. "I would never mistake you for water tribe. You're so stiff and militaristic. So _jerk bender._" He added trying to provoke Zuko.

Zuko just ignored him and looked down into his hands.

Aang suddenly hopped into the saddle with us all, since Appa was pretty much going in a straight path. He was a smart animal and probably knew where we were going. It was probably boring being in the front all the time anyway.

We have been in the air for a long time. Today was the first day of the expected three days of straight flying/swimming we predicted it would take to cross the ocean. We were reaching the end of today and it was getting cooler and cooler fast. It was fall and the chill of the coming winter was evident.

I was getting tired and I could already see Aang lying down on his side, with Momo curling up beside him, getting ready to take a nap. Aang has been flying us around all day. It's no wonder he was tired.

But, I was tired too and I was still too cold. It has been a while since I have been in my homes weather climate. The warm weather of the earth kingdom was spoiling me. My eyes began to droop and I came to a point where my own need for warmth overcame my pride, so I crawled over to my brother and put my head on his shoulder. It reminded me of when we were little and we used to do this. I love my brother and I was glad he came with me to help Aang. These were my last thoughts before I gave into the peace of slumber.

~0~

My promise was going to be a lot harder to keep than I thought. Katara was just always there.

When had a girl ever just been in my mind, impossible to keep out? Part of my military training taught me mental stability as well and physical. We learned to shut everything out while we fought. Fear, uncertainty, and anger, did not get in the way of keeping a clear head during a fight. I had managed to master that technique. Now it seems like I have no control at all over my thoughts and I just can't help it. They always turn to her.

Whenever I see her, I see her blue eyes staring up at mine, the fun times we had and the arguments as well. She can be so difficult and stubborn when she gets her mind set on something. This is a trait not any of the girls at home have. Except Azula. I just avoided arguing with her altogether.

Katara has my respect and my trust which is saying a lot. She's brave and kind, and helps all who need her, even when they don't deserve it. She had all the qualities that were denied from me as a kid.

Did I like her? Definitely. There was no denying what was right in my face. And all my thoughts for that matter.

When she leaned on Sokka's shoulder I couldn't help wish she was leaning on mine. Aang was snoring and the monkey thing was lying down next to him. Appa yawned, and even though I believed yawns silent, I learned that they aren't when a big buffalo yawns.

"Sokka, how far can this thing go before it crashes?" I said concerned. We have been flying non-stop today.

"You go wake him up." Sokka said.

"I don't know how to wake him up. You know him better than I do. Besides you've been sitting there "secretly" eating our food supplies the entire day. You wake him up!" I said childishly. A long day of flying was wearing on my patience as well. Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but he knew he had been had and left his sisters side and made his way to the saddle to monitor Appa in Aang's absence.

My gaze turned to Katara. She lay there in the saddle, and I could tell every time she exhaled, because I could see her breath. Being in the wind on a cold day was definitely not good for someone's health. She shivered and I decided I couldn't just sit there. I took Sokka's place and increased my body heat to keep her warm. He head rested on my lap and I put my arm around her.

Of course this was all for _medical reasons._ I didn't want her to get a cold, or even worse, the flu! I was doing this for her own safety. Besides, everyone was doing something else, so no one would see.

It felt nice to have her by my side with my arm casually around her shoulders. This was wrong to do, but my heart told me otherwise. She wasn't even conscious anyway. I would just have to be careful to be on the other end of the saddle when she woke up.

**(A/N … Told you so Zuko!)**


	19. One Step Closer

**(A/N before I start, I would like to thank Sokkantylee, Jessica, Midnight4568, Dark..x, snowangel527, Slytherin Princess 1313, and Ruby of Raven for all your wonderful reviews! I have reached 30 reviews and couldn't have done it without you. I appreciate every one. Thanks a ton!)**

These past few days have gone by agonizingly slow. All of us stuck in one small space, with nowhere to go, can fry ones nerves. Sokka has been getting on my nerves. In all the years of growing up with him, I would think I would grow accustomed to him. I have not.

Sokka complains so much. Are we there yet? Can we fly any faster? My butt hurts. I'm bored. Is there anything other than water out here? Will we ever get there?

I swear if he says "Are we there yet" again, I'm going to hit something and that something is going to be Sokka.

Two days have passed and I can tell Appa is getting tired, and will have to resort to swimming soon. Thankfully, our food supply is in good shape, although it is probably because I have taken to sitting in the back and have controlled our food intake. Unfortunately, his lack of snaking has made Sokka twice as irritating.

Poor Aang has been directing Appa and keeping him awake for almost the entire trip except for short naps and food breaks. I feel for him. His light and airy air bending clothes aren't doing much for warmth. Zuko was nice enough to let Aang use his parka Sokka loaned him. He was a fire bender anyway.

Zuko on the other hand has been really quiet. More so than usual, although he has voiced some of his dislike for Sokka's constant complaining. Part of me wishes he would talk to me more, but the other part of me reprimands myself for hoping.

Big chunks of Ice can be seen now as we go further north. They are odd shapes though, and don't look like they are naturally made. Sokka interrupts my thoughts with a dreaded question.

"Are we there yet?"

"Sokka!" I yelled. I got up and stormed to his place on the saddle and began to scold him.

"Do you hear yourself? Don't you think that we would tell you when we get there? You're so annoying! Do you hear any of the rest of us complaining? Aang and Appa have been trying their hardest to get us there for two days straight! Zuko has been sitting there with no jacket in this weather. Do you hear them complaining? NO!" I let two days worth of frustration all out at once. Sokka had backed up and was cowering in the back of the saddle, holding Momo in front of his face for protection. Zuko stared at me with wide eyes, probably surprised to have the long period of silence broken with such loud yelling. Even Aang turned his head back toward us, shaking his head while answering Zuko's unvoiced question. "She just needs to let out her frustration. She'll be fine in a minute or two."

I finished my scolding, giving Sokka a good dose of water in the face, to cure his annoying self and sat down once more, feeling much happier to get all that out. Sokka was also a lot quieter, and kept his verbal dislike to a minimum.

Several hours later, the noon sun shined above our heads, marking the middle of our third day, but giving us no warmth. Appa was flying lower and lower, his toes almost skimming the freezing water. Silence has consumed us all for the time being and we were all just looking out into the endless sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Northern Water Tribe. I wondered what it would look like. I knew that it was probably going to be bigger than our Tribe. We had always been weaker than our sister tribe, probably because since we were closer to the Fire Nation, they always attacked us more often. So much that we barely could call it even a village.

Our correspondence with our sister tribe ended long ago since our chief, my father, had left. But from what I know, they have been strong enough to stay out of the war for this long so they must be large in size and have many water benders.

I was soon to find out because our endless silence was interrupted by an attack from the ocean. Appa, already tired and wary, spun out of control until we crashed into the ocean and were frozen in place. All of a sudden, several objects came out from behind the ice burgs, which I now realized must have been created for that purpose. On all the boats were men in blue parkas like my own, in a battle stance.

Water benders! These were the first water benders besides me and Aang to encounter. And I wasn't disappointed. They were obviously prepared for any unexpected visitors. They worked together in harmony with each other's movements and managed to all perform the same water bending movements at the same time. Their master must have been a good one. I wonder who it is and if that person would be my master.

Aang got up and explained who we were, although he left Zuko's identity a secret. We decided to wait until we got inside, in fear that they might not allow us inside with the fire nation prince amongst us.

They seemed to believe our story, when Aang proved his ability of bending more than one element by showing them his air bending and minor water bending moves I had shown him earlier. Sokka and I also proved our relation to the southern water tribe's chief to strengthen our story.

It took all this to convince them probably because they weren't too eager to let imposters enter their city after years of keeping mostly out of the war. I would have done the same.

The escorted us around many ice burgs and I lost track of our direction long ago. Sokka and I talked eagerly to each other excited to see the other water tribe and wondering what it would be like.

None of our imaginations could compare to what we really saw though. And we haven't even entered the city yet.

A grand wall loomed above us, and only seemed to get bigger and bigger as we gained proximity to it. The symbol of the water nation marked its' exterior. The guard towers at the top didn't even compare to the ones Sokka made back home. Already I could tell water bending is a big part of their culture.

As the water benders opened the wall for us and we passed through, I realized that to even get into the city, water bending was required. This made me happy and excited to be surrounded by so many of them.

Sokka was constantly poking me and pointing out all the things he found interesting. I did the same to him. Aang looked around in awe and even Zuko's mouth was open in surprise to the enormity of the city.

The tribe was so huge compared to home. They didn't have igloos or huts. They had homes and buildings and streets! Women, children and men lined the streets waving to us. We all sort of waved back awkwardly.

As we neared the city, a boat passed by with a strange girl sitting in it with white hair. Sokka took an immediate interest in her, and his eyes followed her until she was out of sight. That girl better look out. Sokka would be sure to turn on his "charming" self and someone was going to end up injured.

When we met the chief, he welcomed us with open arms, but was very skeptical about Zuko. He agreed we should keep his identity a secret, but also trusted our judgment. Zuko also pledged he would never hurt them in any way and would try his best to help end the war. Arnook shook Zuko's hand and told him he would hold him to his word, but I had a sense that Arnook didn't mind Zuko very much. I was happy that it wouldn't be a problem.

The chief threw us a feast in our honor, but said it was also for his daughters sixteenth birthday, so we didn't protest to the big get together.

I was so caught up in talking to Sokka about the tribe, or talking to Aang about water bending, I felt like I was leaving Zuko out, so I made sure I sat next to him at the feast.

"So, what do you think about the Northern Water Tribe?" I whispered to him. Arnook was still giving his long speech and I had stopped listening long ago.

"It's amazing." He said with admiration in his voice. "It isn't at all what I thought it to be."

"I agree." Was all I had time to say before the girl with white hair entered and was announced as Princess Yue. Up close I could see she was very pretty. Sokka stared at her, and I knew he was thinking she was way out of his league. She sat down next to Sokka and I eavesdropped on his attempts of conversation. It was hilarious!

Sokka told her he was practically a prince and I protested to this. Sokka scowled at me and practically told me to stick to my own business. I apologized with a "My apologies Prince Sokka," and turned back to converse with Zuko.

"The chief is your dad right?" He said to me above the chatter of the people around us.

"Yeah."

"Then why can't you be a princess? Yue is the daughter of the chief and is declared princess. Why can't you or Sokka be a prince or princess?" He said to me.

This thought had never occurred to me and it was fun to play around with, but really, my village was so small, what would I be princess of? I told Zuko this and he pondered this statement, before replying "Being a princess is more than being able to command people and getting a better living than the rest. It requires you know your people and that you try to help them in every way possible. I think you would make a very good princess." He said, his words growing quieter with the last sentence.

I beamed at him. His words could almost make me believe I was a princess. I remember hearing stories of princes and princesses when I was little. Like most girls, I would play dress up and make Sokka do ridiculous things just because I thought it in my power to do so. It was entirely girly of me, but his words made my inner "little girl" squeal with delight. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Zuko. I really mean it."

My hand felt warm in his, and I found that I really didn't want to let go. I loosened my hand in case he wanted to take his hand away, but he didn't. I looked up at him and he smiled. I decided that I rather enjoy his smiles, especially when they're aimed at me.

Our hands remained entwined until the amazing water bending show was over and the feast began. My hand reluctantly left his and picked up my spoon to begin to eat water tribe delicacies I had missed so much.

~0~

As I lay down to sleep, I reflected on the past few events.

On the way here, Sokka was getting increasingly annoying. Never in my life, had I heard someone complain so much. It even irked the usual calm and kind Katara. I could see the annoyance grow in her face. With each complaint, her nose scrunched a little. It almost made me smile. Even in anger, her face could not look unpleasant.

But when she exploded at Sokka, I was surprised. I had never seen her explode with such anger. I just stared wide-eyed. Sokka looked terrified, but Aang looked back at me as if it was a normal and told me she just needed to let off a little steam. For the rest of the ride, the air was filled with much silence.

But once we reached the city, and saw the water benders in all their glory, Sokka and Katara were nudging each other and talking in great delight at the sight of everything. It was as though Katara's yelling never occurred. I was a bit puzzled with this, because I never really knew much about the bond between a sister and brother. Of course, I knew that I shouldn't compare this with my own experiences but still, this concept was foreign to me.

My thoughts however were interrupted by the sights and people. This was so different from the fire nation and earth kingdom towns. The only other Water tribe I have seen doesn't even compare to what I saw.

It was a whole city, made by water bending! Even in the Earth Kingdom, their houses were made of simple wood or stone. Not earth bending. This city is extravagant, and I can't help but wonder what the Southern village looked like before we began to raid it.

I would have to get used to being called "Lee" because we didn't think the water benders would take too well to the idea of the prince of the nation that was trying to kill them all, being in their city.

After meeting the chief and much sightseeing, we went to a feast in both our honor, and Princess Yue's. Yue had white hair, which I thought strange. I have never seen white hair before. Sokka was actually quite infatuated with her. He has told me how pretty she is many times.

While Arnook was talking, I talked briefly to Katara about the beauty of the North Pole. I then overheard her talking to Sokka about being a prince. I would laugh at the idea of Sokka being a prince, but then an Idea formed in my head. Why couldn't they be?

I looked over to Yue and Arnook and thought that besides their obvious wealth, they were no different from Katara or her dad. Why couldn't Katara be a princess?

I asked this and she asked in return, what would she be princess of? Well, from what I know of being royalty, you help your people, no matter the amount. Katara would be good at this. I told her so and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, thanking me.

I didn't want to let go though, and when she loosened her hand, I didn't draw away. She didn't mover her hand either so I think she didn't mind having her hand in mine either. It remained this way until we ate.

Water Tribe food although interesting, is disgusting. I seem to be alone in my opinion though, because everyone around me was eating it as if there was no tomorrow. Many dinners with stingy Fire Nation nobles though, have taught me to eat what was there, no matter what. So I ate things that actually looked a bit normal, like the soup and the bread. It was filling, but I secretly hoped that this food was only served for feasts like this and they had more normal food for every day.

The rest of the night was filled with much celebration.

Apparently it was a huge deal when a princess turns sixteen in the Water Tribes. A big bon fire was built in the middle of the town, which was a big circular area toward the center of the city.

Many on the tribesman were banging on drums and were playing instruments I have never seen before. They really had great depth to their culture.

Everyone was filled with great joy and was very spirited. Yue was laughing and was in the middle of all the dancing young men and women. Aang was very excited and jumped in right away, and was the center or many people's attention. Sokka elbowed me and said "Watch how it's done," as he walked up to the princess, who has denied all the other young men attempts at asking her to dance. Even though I could see he was failing badly at his smooth talk, Yue laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the wild dancing, moving in time with the rapid beat of the drums.

Katara, seeing her brother and Aang having fun tried to grab me and pull me into the huge group of people. I resisted her pull and stood where I was.

"Come on Zuko, it looks like fun!" She said still trying to convince me. I was definitely not going to dance, especially with so many people around. I shook my head and firmly said "No." She frowned in defeat and said "Well, I'm going to have fun without you." These were the last I heard before she disappeared in the wild throng of people.

The music was loud, and everyone was dancing. Of course, everyone but me.

The songs grew in strength and the pounding on the drums grew louder. I watched in amusement as the people amidst a war, had the time of their lives.

But then, my eyes zeroed in on Katara.

I tall guy about my age was looking at her greedily and darkly. It looked as if he was enjoying her company to much. He twirled her around and then held her in his arms, his smile a bit too sly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I stormed into the crowd of people, pushing aside those who got in my way until I found my way to Katara and this creepy stranger. People still danced around us and their laughter and chatter missed with the sound of the music, but paid no attention to that.

I finally reached them and I pulled Katara away from the man.

"Hey, I believe she was dancing with me." The guy said, annoyed.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked in a low voice only I could here.

"Saving you from this excuse of a man." I seethed. I never tolerated such a thing, even in the Fire Nation, I had found it disgusting the way men sometimes looked at women.

"I believe she was quite enjoying dancing. Let her dance." He said glaring at me.

"I will. But she'll be dancing with me."

I turned around not wanting to look at him anymore, and took both of Katara's hands in mine. But suddenly, I discovered I had no idea of what I was doing.

"You have no idea what you're supposed to do, do you?" She said looking up at me curiously.

I shook my head. "I'll show you then, it's not that hard." She said. She began to turn us around in circles. "Feel the music Zuko. Just focus on that, then let yourself go. Even incorporate bending moves if you like." She said. She then released my hands and began to dance. She twirled ad jumped into the air, swinging her arms as if bending. She flowed like water and I found myself wanting to move and dance with her, so I did. And still felt a bit ridiculous.

At first, I just moved my feet back and forth, but the drums beat in perfect time, and then it was like I moved with the drums, their beat becoming my own heartbeat. Fire bending was about power, but it also reminded me of heart beats and I went with that.

Katara saw me, then grabbed my hands again and I held on, ready for anything she threw at me.

At first she guided me slowly, repeating movements and I caught on. I took the lead, as it was my job as the man. Fire Nation teachers taught us simple dance, enough to survive at the occasional noble's party. But it was nothing compared to this. This had no rules. You could do whatever you wanted to do. The music wasn't stuffy and slow, it was lively and fast, letting people let go and be free.

It is highly embarrassing, but I had fun. I was a horrible dancer, but Katara stayed with me anyway, and I also got that perverted stranger away from her as well, so everything was okay.

When the night was over, we were given a single house for all of us to sleep in. Aang was laying beside me, recounting all the praises he got for his 100 year old dancing techniques he had learned while visiting the water tribes before he got stuck in the ice berg.

Sokka was venting to me about how _pretty_ Yue was and how she had danced with him the most. I really hoped that Aang's earth bending teacher was a guy me and Sokka's age, so Sokka could talk to him about all his girl encounters.

Katara was lying down on the other side of me, clearly worn out from the endless days of flying and the eventful evening.

I lay my head down and tried to tune out Sokka and Aang's chatter and closed my eyes to go to sleep. It wasn't a hard thing to do.


	20. What to Learn About Water

**(A/N Hey, I'm sorry for the "repeats" I have written. I know you already know what happened, but I wanted to enhance the feeling of it by writing it. After the North Pole, It will be more separated from the original story line, with new twists but that will all be in the sequel…)**

**Zuko's POV**

The first and most important thing I have learned since arriving here, it's that you absolutely do not deny Katara _anything_ just because she is a girl.

She went to go with Aang to learn water bending. It's was all she would talk about this morning. Even on Appa, it was fifty percent of her conversation topics. I can't imagine being denied the right to be taught. Fire bending was so much a part of me, that I couldn't imagine myself without it.

She stormed back to the house, where I was alone. Sokka was out with Yue. I wasn't about to tag along and had no other idea what to do with myself so I remained inside meditating. That is, until Katara showed up.

"I can't believe it! Stupid Master Poop head won't teach me!" She yelled in exasperation. "I have traveled from the other side of the world, only to be told I could only become a stupid healer!" She threw her hands in the air, and the sides of our ice house cracked.

"Calm down Katara." I said, now standing. "Tearing the house down won't get you anywhere."

"I sorry, I'm just frustrated. I have spent half my life wanting a teacher, to use my abilities to their greatest extent. My mom died, trying to protect the last water bender. And now, to know that I won't even get the opportunity to learn…" She said, her anger turning to sadness and disappointment.

"If you want, I could teach you. I know water bending isn't even close to fire bending, but my uncle spent time with some water benders in the past. He tried to teach me the importance of water, but I wasn't interested then. I could teach you what I know… but it's not much." I offered wanting to make her happy again.

She turned to me and said "Thank you Zuko, I would love to know what your uncle taught you. But I want to let you know, that I am not giving up. I swallowed my pride today so Aang could learn, but believe me, I'm not taking no for an answer." Her eyes were defiant.

"If you need help taking on that cranky master, you know I'm here." I said. What kind a guy would think women so inferior, that they deny their right to put it to their own use? Women in the fire nation where allowed to fight, heck, some of them were our best fighters. I mentally shivered as I thought of Azula.

Yeah, some women, were so intimidating, we men knew just to leave them alone.

Then, all of a sudden, I remembered the object in my pocket I had meant to give to Katara after we left the Fortune tellers village. I can't believe that I didn't give it back!

"Katara," I said as I pulled it out from its resting place. "I forgot to give you this after we left. I'm sorry, it slipped my mind…" I shoved it in her hands and she only softened her eyes and said "Thank you Zuko for keeping it safe. You have no reason to be sorry. In fact, will you help me put it on?" She asked holding it out to me.

I tenderly grabbed it and she turned around, gathering her hair so I could see her neck. I wrapped it around her neck and did what I thought to be a good job fastening it, but what do I know about putting on necklaces?

"Thanks, it feels good to have it back again." She said. "So, are we gonna water bend or not?"

"Well, let's go then." I said, walking outside, glad to be out of the single roomed house.

She followed and we found a clear area near the lower parts of the city by the large wall.

"Well, Zuko, what is this wisdom you wish to share?" She said standing across from me. I sure hope she wasn't expecting too much. I probably only had half an hour of things that were worth hearing. She probably already knew most of it.

"Well… from what Uncle taught me, water is supposed to be the element of change. Considering it _is_ water and from what I have seen so far, you movements are going to be flowing and graceful." I started. I wish I could fire bend, so I could at least be acquainted with my own element while teaching another.

She took a stream of water from beneath her and just moved it around a bit, but it soon dropped and she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Don't be frustrated. Water heals and sooths. I think you should calm yourself and actually try to be like water." I said. It only made sense. Fire bending was powerful and destructive. You had to be brave enough, and unafraid to use it, while being strong enough to keep it in check. When I thought of water, I remember Katara healing my burn, and Katara's cloud bending. Determined, but calm. Soothing, yet fierce.

Katara took a deep breath, gathering water again, swirling it around her and me in the air. Determination dominated her features and in her eyes, I saw gentleness and hesitancy. That was more like it.

Her shakiness was gone, and the water never wavered. She smiled and I found myself smiling as well.

But then the water stopped flowing and Katara's gaze turned to something behind me. I turned around and saw…

~0~

Pakku.

My calm and my peace was interrupted and Pakku, who now held _my_ water that I had been bending. What did he want now?

"Katara, I see you have decided to go against what I told you. Your place is with the healers. Yugoda told me you did well this morning. I suggest you stick to it along with the other silly girls." He said freezing the water and molded it to the ground again.

That crossed the line.

I wasn't just some silly girl. I was traveling with the avatar. I made my enemy an ally. I was definitely not going to accept being classified as a silly girl.

I gathered water and threw it at him. He caught it and flung it to the side like my attack didn't even faze him, and continued to walk away. Ha! As if I would let him! I froze his feet to the ground and waited for him to attack.

He turned around, melting the water around him and created a huge wave, encircling us. His little show at the feast didn't compare to his real skills, which were incredibly good. He _was _ a master after all. What was I thinking?

But I refused to give up so I broke the whirlpool and made two water whips, one in each hand, and continually flung then against my opponent. He continued to evade.

Zuko stepped back, out of the fighting zone, knowing this was my fight.

Pakku eventually put up a defense and gathered two huge waves from nearby pots and attacked me. I did what I could to make it go past me instead of hitting me. I only half succeeded. We fought, returning blows. I don't know how I survived for as long as I did, I just remember fighting as hard as I could, for my mom, and for myself.

But the inevitable happened and I ended up pinned between Pakku's icicles. I was tired and out of breath and unable to melt my icy prison. Only now did I notice that a few people had gathered around, including Sokka Yue by Appa.

"I hope this teaches you that this is not where you belong. He turned around and but stopped and picked up what I recognized as my necklace on the ground. Oh no! It must have fallen off during the fight.

"That's mine!" I yelled. I didn't want him touching my necklace.

He faltered for a moment and turned around to face me. "I should have known, you looked so much alike. I made this for Kanna." He said.

What? Pakku was the guy Yugoda told me was going to marry Gran Gran?

"Gran Gran was going to marry you?" I asked.

Sokka was now beside me and Pakku, apparently losing his concentration on my encasements and it melted. It was so weird. What were we supposed to do? Pakku gestured for us to follow him and me and Sokka complied, following him until we reached what I think was his house.

We sat down on the furs that were on the floor. He gave me my necklace hesitantly and began to tell me and Sokka the story of him and our Grandmother. He was so happy with her and loved her. Apparently she didn't like the terms of their marriage, and didn't know Pakku to well. She must have been confused and tired of her tribes customs, like I was. Apparently the day before the wedding, she left.

I never knew that she was from the north, and I wondered why she never told us. But something very good came with this discovery. Pakku agreed to teach me! Being reminded of Kanna, reminded him of her dislikes of his customs. So in honor of Kanna, he told me to come with Aang for his next lesson.

Pakku isn't really a bad guy. He just likes tradition and isn't used to change. Plus, I really think he loved Gran Gran.

Sokka was equally surprised but happy for me to learn water bending. He of all people knew how much I was excited about it.

I ended up thanking my new master Pakku and walked put with Sokka. Over all it was a very productive day. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**(A/N So in the original series, I noticed Katara's skills as a water bender improved from barely being able to bend, to being pretty capable. So… I had Zuko teach her a little bit to help her. Iroh must have known a bit from water benders to use their tactics to redirect lightning, so Zuko must know a little bit as well Hope you liked it!)**


	21. Mischief With Water

Water bending has a whole new meaning to me. It used to be a dream, like magic. So impossible, yet right in front of me. I remember wishing I could do all the amazing things the great water benders had did in all of the stories I was told. Sokka's discouragement, only made me want it more.

Pakku say's I progress incredibly fast. I am already just as good as the other people my age. I'm even better than Aang, which secretly makes me very happy.

Today, Zuko has come to watch me and I try extra hard. He's already practically a master of his own element. I have barely even begun to learn water bending, fast learner or not. He was sitting next to a couple of other people who had come to watch.

My class was filled with all boys. I don't know if the invitation to learn was only for me, but if it was extended to all girls, they were nowhere to be found.

I have just completed a new move I have learned. It involves turning the water on the ground around you, into mist to confuse multiple opponents, when you're out numbered. This is a particular helpful move because I can sense the mist since it its water, and the opponent can't. I will know where they are and they won't know where I am. It's a great advantage in the battle field.

I successfully complete it, covering the whole training ground in a blanket of mist. I wait the appropriate amount of time, than started collecting it, collecting all the particles together to form a large stream of water which I then returned to the river. Pakku nodded in approval, saying "Good job Katara." He then turned to the rest of the class and said "Boys, you would do well to follow her example and practice. Class dismissed."

Inside, I was glowing with pride. I worked very hard to come this far. I have lived and breathed water bending. I have been practicing non-stop. I wanted to prove myself here. I am not just some girl with a dream of becoming a good water bender. I am a person, who knows what I want and I don't want to be good. I want to be the best.

I walked over to Zuko and he stood up to congratulate me. "Great Job Katara, your better than the entire class put together." He said.

"Did you expect anything less?" I said arrogantly, smiling afterwards to show that I was joking. He gave me a smile in return.

Today was entering our second week here. For so many day's I have been practicing and today, I have decided to make it a free day. Sokka has been curiously gone and away, and we've only really been seeing him in the morning and at night. I suspect he's been with Yue. That or stalking her. Master Pakku has forced Aang to have two lessons a day because time is short, and the amount of effort that Aang puts into two lessons is the amount he should be putting into one. He's just a kid. He should be playing, not worrying about mastering four elements before summer's end.

Looks like it's just me and Zuko today.

"Zuko, how do you feel about having some fun?"I asked him.

"What does this fun entail?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, some evilness, resolving into shenanigans."

"I do have a liking for shenanigans"

"Then we have reached an agreement?"

"Agreed." He said holding out his hand. I shake it and we begin to devise a plan.

~0~

Recently whenever I see Katara, she has been water bending. She used to be scared of a river. I highly doubt that she would be now. But with all this water bending, she has been very busy and this irks me somewhat. Sokka and I get along fine and Aang is pretty nice. But Katara has been pretty much been my source of companionship on this journey and I find myself lonely without her.

But when have I ever need to talk to someone? On my travels with Uncle, I never sought anyone's company, or meaningless words. Maybe the occasionally advice seeking from Uncle, but not really anything else.

So, I went to her lessons today.

Now, we are plotting something mischievous, to fill the rest of the day.

We are waiting now, under one of the many ice bridges throughout the city. Katara tells me this is the bridge Sokka and Yue hang out at most of the time. We plan on playing our trick on them, but also are willing to improvise.

We wait, making whispered conversation under the bridge when we hear footsteps above us. We instantly get quiet. Then I hear Sokka's obnoxious laughter above us with Yue's less obnoxious one. Katara gives me a nod and raises a platform of water so I can reach the top of the bridge without having to walk through the river.

I raise my hands to the bridge and I hear Sokka's voice coming from slightly to the right. I move to the spot I hope he is on top of, then begin to melt the bridge until it's as weak as it can be without clasping completely. I hop back to the ledge beneath the bridge, and Katara melts her platform.

I then create a small fireball (It feels so good to bend again) a shoot it at the weakened bridge. Sokka lets out a yell, before crashing through, into the water below. Neither Katara nor I can hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing.

Yue is soon off the bridge, and helping Sokka back onto land. He's dripping wet, and must be freezing, but this does not dampen my humor. Even Yue has a small smile on her face, trying not to laugh.

Sokka is really annoyed and says he'll get us back, but by then Katara and I are already on our way back to our house.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" She said between laughs. She links her arm through mine, as if she could fall from laughing so hard. I didn't mind.

"Yes! And he screamed like a girl." I agreed. Katara tried to imitate it letting out a scream, with a terrified look. This resulted in more giggles from her, and a few chuckles from me.

This is fun, and I wonder why I haven't tried to do anything like this before.

**(A/N Het, sorry this is a bit late…. But I wanted to give this chapter to you before Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!)**


	22. The Siege part1

Another two weeks have passed and I was indeed practically a master in my element. Pakku was never easy on me and my natural competitive spirit also helped. I worked hard at it and sparred endlessly with the other water benders. None of the other students could compare to me now. They were lazy, and were always disregarding Pakku's instructions to practice. I worked hard, and I earned my place as top student.

We have been here a whole month. It is amazing how time can fly by so fast. Aang was already a natural in water bending, and has surpassed the basic levels. This break from being on the run, and being on the constant watch for danger was good for us. We needed a little rest. Too bad this couldn't have lasted just a little bit longer.

While practicing this morning, it began to snow. This wasn't very uncommon, so I welcomed it and used my water bending to guide the flakes, idly making shapes, as I lay in the snow. I quite enjoyed being in my element and lying in the snow reminded me of home. If I looked up in the sky and saw nothing else, I could have been home. The weather wasn't at all very different from the south.

But, as I made shapes, I noticed my shapes were no longer the pure white they usually were. They had specks of gray and black, and pretty soon, the white snowflakes around me turned to black. Black snow could only mean one thing.

I got up with a start, people around me already recognizing the signs. I rushed to the training plaza where Aang was. He greeted me and we began to walk toward the center building. I briefly wondered where Sokka was.

While I was working all the time, enjoying being back in water tribe territory, Sokka had been with Yue quite a lot. But he just learned recently she was engaged. He has been very sad. He was being a big boy though and had resolved to be her friend. We were in the middle of the war. I was proud of him.

Yue was incredibly nice and we had become somewhat friends. But, she was a princess and had her duties, marrying some one of her father's approval was one of them. I felt bad for Sokka. He is my brother and I hated the northern traditions. He was happy with Yue, and she even liked his sarcasm and eccentricities.

So, Sokka was currently in a happy, but sullen mood, but I hoped it wouldn't put him in danger for the battle we were about to have.

Appa then swooped down beside us and Yue and Sokka were on his back. They hopped off and began making their way toward the meeting place as well.

This tribe was strong and there was a reason they have remained untouched by the war for so long. They had the drill down and everyone was gathering in the center building for a meeting with Arnook. As soon as I joined Aang and Sokka, Zuko appeared in front of us, telling us to pick up the pace.

Zuko has been apprehensive these past few days. I think he was tired of sitting around and waiting of an attack. He always liked to plan ahead. Plus, not being able to fire bend was keeping a bunch of pent up energy inside Zuko. He spent much of his day's meditating and going over military plans with the Chief, giving him pointers on the fire nation navy that was sure to come. It was good that he did too. All the current information they had about the fire nation was very outdated.

We rushed to the building, finding a place among the citizens of this tribe. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, knowing that the avatar's presence in the tribe had no doubt made them a target to the fire nation. But, they stood tall and prepared, the non bending women taking the children to safe houses located in a secret addition to the city, in a place carved into the ice field this city was carved into. It was hidden, and could only be accessed by water bending.

The people had already divided themselves, non bending warriors to the right side of the room and the bending warriors to the left. Toward the back were the healers, which were all women. They too were clad in armor, ready to enter the battle field to retrieve a wounded warrior. Yes, these people were prepared.

The four of us stood near a pillar as the chief made a motivational speech. I only really heard half of it. The snow outside had turned the blackest I have ever seen snow do. This was not a good sign. The whole navy must have been headed this way.

I was a little frightened. The people around me looked strong and brave. I have experienced fire benders before and knew that they were strong opponents. I was worried for all these people and hope that the casualties that were sure to come were not any of my friends.

Arnook ended his speech asking for special volunteer's to go on a mission to help make trouble for the fire nation. He said this was a dangerous mission, and a few may lose their lives, but was very important. I was surprised when Sokka stood up and I grabbed his arm, telling him to stay with us and to fight with us. We were a team.

He just quietly shook his head and gently pried my fingers from his arm, squeezing my hand, and then headed up to receive Arnook's mark of a warrior. He then took his place with the other warriors.

I looked worriedly over at Aang and Zuko. Aang reached over and grabbed my shoulder, assuring me Sokka would be okay. Zuko said "Hey, if I couldn't capture him, then Zhao can't either," attempting to make me feel better in his Zuko way.

Zuko had told me that the Admiral and head of any attacks on the North Pole would most likely be Zhao. I remembered him from the fire temple. He didn't look like a guy I would want to sit down and have tea with. At the time, I had been angrier at him than Zuko.

I looked back up at the Chief and the Warriors, and hoped that they would accomplish their mission safely. Arnook gave out a few more words and dismissed us to get a quick meal before the battle.

I forced myself to eat a stout healthy meal and met up with Aang and Zuko. The rest of the city was now gathering at their posts. We climbed the stairs to the top of the wall where I saw the ships in the horizon.

Then I saw a flame in the distance. It grew closer and closer and I soon realized the fire nation was beginning their attack. Before anyone could do anything, it hit the wall, shaking the ground beneath our feet, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

"I'll go out and take out as many as I can." Aang said before opening his glider and taking off to the stables, no doubt getting his companion Appa. I hoped that they would both be safe.

I looked over at Zuko, my heart pounding. He was getting up off of the ground, looking out at the many ships. His gaze was also calculating, as if he were counting each individual ship. I looked and saw Appa and Aang making their way to the closest ship.

The ships were coming fast. Their endless weapons and fire bending were intimidating and no doubt were going to make some damage. I saw a couple of ships go up in smoke. At least Aang was having some success, although I was reluctant to believe that taking down a dozen ships would make a big difference.

The ships grew closer to the wall. And water benders were already trying to freeze the water in front of it, trying to delay the ships until the moon rose. We would be able to have a chance under the moon.

Yue appeared beside us telling us the reports of the scouts. The ships probably wouldn't arrive to the wall until tomorrow. They knew better than to fight us during the night. I relaxed a little but Zuko still looked a bit anxious.

"I hate waiting! We're all sitting ducks and we all know Aang won't possibly be able to defeat the whole fleet by himself." Zuko stated, clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry Zuko, he'd the avatar. I have faith in him and you should too." I said.

"You shouldn't underestimate this tribe either." Yue added. Her father had told her Zuko's identity and she was surprisingly okay with it, but she also always put her tribe first. I should see she didn't fully trust him.

"I know I know. I'm not used to waiting though. I feel like we should be doing something." He said, clearly still impatient. I felt the same way.

We started walking off the now damaged wall, as it took a few more hits, letting the water benders do what they could to repair it. A few ships were dispatched to help take out more ships.

~0~

I absolutely hate standing to the side and waiting around for the fire nation to come. But it looked like had no choice. I knew Zhao was going to come sooner or later, I just hoped it would be later.

As we walked back to the center of the town, I noticed the sky growing a bit darker. This was a good sign, we suspected the navy would halt for the night, giving us time for some repair and rest.

I heard a groan in the distance, and we stopped, we spotted Aang with Appa.

When he landed, he slid off looking defeated and tired, he was still breathing hard.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"There's too many, there's no way I can get them all." He said leaning against Appa. My fears were confirmed. They must have the whole Navy out there.

"But you're the avatar, you must." Yue said.

"I can't, I'm just one kid." He said sliding to the ground.

"Aren't you the avatar? Why don't you go into the avatar state like you did in the South Pole?" I asked. He was incredibly powerful then.

"I don't have any control over that though. I could try to cross into the spirit world though."

"Perhaps I can help with that. Follow me." Yue said as she started walking.

I wondered how she could help Aang cross over into the spirit world.

As we walked I noticed we were entering a part of the city I had never been before. Yue then stopped us and gesture to a small circular door.

"Is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked jokingly, probably trying to lighten the mood.

Yue laughed and then explained, "No, this is the center of all spiritual energy in the North Pole, perhaps it could help you cross over." She said opening the door.

It was amazing. After a whole month of snow and ice, I was finally seeing some green. Plants were growing as well and there was a large pond in the center. The other two were happy to see it as well. Aang air bended his way over and Katara took off running. Yue and I followed.

This place was surprisingly warm and we all found ourselves shedding our extra clothing. It felt nice to be warm without a jacket this time. I missed the earth kingdom weather.

Aang then sat down to meditate. It was strange, I had only ever seen air benders of fire benders meditate and I briefly wondered if the other cultures did.

Yue and Katara chatted for a bit while I sat on the ground. Then all of a sudden Aang turned around yelling "Hey would you mind being quiet?" then returned to his meditation. They did stop talking and it seemed to work because within a few minutes I saw his tattoos light up. It never failed to surprise me.

Then I heard a cackling laugh in the distance. I have heard this laugh before. This was not a good sign.

I turned around, in my battle stance, ready for anything.

Blue fire came down from one of the cliffs and I deflected it. Yue ran out to get help. Katara was at my side in an instant. Our new opponent swooped down landing on one of the bridges.

"So we meet again brother." She said smiling. I hate her smile.

"Is that Azula?" Katara asked beside me. My answer was "Unfortunately"

"Friends with the avatar and a water tribe peasant? You truly have lowered your standards, traitor." She said firing at Katara. Katara deflected it drawing water from the stream round us, turning it into steam.

"What are you doing here Azula?" I asked, placing myself between her and Aang.

Katara issued an attack drawing her water around her and shooting it at Azula. She dodged it easily and turned to shoot a wave of fire against the both of us which Katara blocked easily. I was glad it was night because Katara was obviously stronger.

Azula walked calmly forward "I have come to do what you couldn't!" She said before her real attack began.

So father had sent her to replace my job of capturing the avatar. I should have guessed as much.

I worked the best I could trying to either extinguish her fire of at least directing it elsewhere. Katara was also incredible with her water bending. It has become a natural thing for her. We worked together, fighting Azula. I actually think she was surprised, which was good, I meant she had underestimated us.

But we were fighting Azula, the fire bending prodigy and our odds weren't really good. Eventually, the sun began to rise. Katara was getting tired and so was I. Her advantage was disappearing with the moon. While I took another of Azula's fireballs she threw another one at Katara, While Katara was dodging it, and I saw Azula throw another. I waited for Katara to dodge but she was already getting tired, and was busy with dodging the other attack. I dropped my guard on Aang and threw fire in the path of Azula's to Katara.

This one second, this one hole in my defenses was one to many, Azula attacked me and I was unable to block. The last thing I saw was Aang and her disappearing.


	23. The Siege part2

No. No. No.

This couldn't happen! Zuko's unconscious and Aang's being kidnapped. I look between the two, not wanting to make a choice. Aang was the avatar. He's our only hope for this war to end well. I absolutely hate leaving Zuko there, alone and wounded, but I have to.

Azula has left this spiritual garden, and I leave to follow her. I run, knowing of they reach the ships, it'll be too late.

Fighting has erupted within our walls. The great wall that had stood, shielding this tribe, is now in shambles. The fire nation soldiers are leaking out of their ships, and they just keep coming. The warriors are beginning to engage in battle. I look ahead, seeing Azula now being flanked by two soldiers, who now carry Aang. It's up to me now.

I can't stand to think of what would happen if I fail. Aang would be brought to the fire lord, not killed but kept barely alive to stop him from interfering with his plans. He's my best friend! I would never forgive myself if something like that happened. I had to do this by myself; there was no time to get others.

I ran, and hid behind the buildings. Fire balls rained in the air, hitting parts of the city.

I came to a point where I passed Azula, but running to a place I knew they would have to go through to reach any of their boats. It was a terrain I was familiar with and had good places to hide. I had to use every advantage I had. With Zuko, I would say we were pretty evenly matched. With the moon gone, I was just hoping to fight her long enough for Aang to return. I didn't suspect I would last for long. Without this adrenaline, I would be dead.

I finally came to the place where Zuko had come with me to give me a little mini lesson. Besides a fire ball which had destroyed some of the seating area, it was left untouched.

I ran behind a statue and waited. I tried to think of a plan while catching my breath, and gathering what I could of whatever energy I still had. I didn't have to wait long. Azula and the soldiers rounded the corner. I took a deep breath, waiting until they reached the middle of this small area before coming up behind them.

As fast as I could, I froze the soldier's feet and detached the ice under them and moved the ice that now encased their legs, so they slid to the side. They fell, probably not used to this icy ground. Aang fell out of their grasp.

Well, here I go.

Azula turned and glared, her expression was angry and irate. I waited for her attack, stalling as long as possible.

"If you're back for a rematch, you'll only meet worse fate than before." She said getting into relaxed fighting stance. It chilled me, how confident she seemed.

"I'm not here to talk Azula." I said. "I don't think you are either."

"You right. I'm not, so let's get this over with." She said. It didn't take long for her to attack. She was incredibly fast, even after a night of no sleep. She struck, again and again. Raw power emanated her being.

I thanked the spirits that I practiced as much as I did, otherwise, I couldn't have lasted as long.

I ducked another attack. She kept trying to close in on me, to get close enough to burn. I am uncomfortable with close range attacks. I prefer to have some distance between me and my opponent. So I fell back, not wanting to go near that eerie blue fire.

She laughed manically sending a fire blast after me. I fell, unable to block and I scooted away until my back hit the edge of a fountain. I was exhausted. I just didn't have the stamina. All I could do now is hope that Aang would get away.

Azula walked up to me, confident that she had won. "You resistance is useless. You should have given up when you had the chance." She said, raising her hand for the final attack. I closed my eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

But the blow never came.

Instead, I felt a cool air fiercely blow over me. I opened my eyes to see Aang apparently returned from being in the avatar state, facing Azula, who was now blown on the ground, where Aang bended ice over her feet and hands, quickly encasing her whole body in ice. I got up and stood beside Aang. She looked furious.

"You okay?"He asked without taking his eyes off of Azula, who was trying to melt away her prison, which Aang kept refreezing.

"I am thanks to you." I said. "What are we going to do with her?"  
>"We can't do anything. We have to leave. The moon and ocean spirits are in trouble." He said looking at me. "We have to leave her."<p>

I nodded, and we set off back to the spirit garden. Azula screamed behind us. Along the way, Aang told me of his mini adventure. I found it quite interesting. Ko sounded creepy but I was glad to know we might be able to have a little help from the spirits even though I wasn't sure what a couple of fish could do. But I trusted Aang.

Overhead I heard Appa's groan and he landed beside us. On his back were Yue and Sokka. Aang and I immediately got on his back.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"He's in the spirit garden. He's hurt." I said, remembering how I had to leave him.

"We better hurry then. Whoever is willing to kill the moon spirit, won't hesitate to kill Zuko." Aang said while coaxing Appa faster.

While we were on our way, something inside me suddenly felt off. I closed my eyes, realizing I could no longer feel the pull of the moon that was already beginning to rise. Yue was clutching her head and so was Aang. Above, the white pureness of the moon was being replaced with a blood red color. This made me feel a bit sick.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked looking at the three of us.

"The Moon spirit is in trouble." said Aang.

All we could do was hope we got there in time to stop them from hurting the moon spirit and hopefully Zuko too.

~0~

My shoulder was burning. I'm pretty sure this was where Azula hit me last.

After a few moments of drifting in and out of consciousness, I made myself keep my eyes open and assess the damage done.

It was a bit ugly, but it wasn't life threatening and I was pretty sure Katara could fix it. I couldn't help but think of the last time she healed a burn I had.

I shook my head, trying to keep my attention on splashing water against it, washing away the blood. I wish I could have gone after Katara. I hoped she was okay, if she wasn't… I don't know what I would do. So I kept my mind on the things I could do now. But before I could do anything, I heard the small door open.

At first I thought it was Katara, but my hopes we immediately dashed as I saw the fire nation red. Four soldiers came in, followed by Zhao.

I stood up, trying to ignore the pain my shoulder gave me. Zhao and the soldiers neared until they were only a couple of yards away. This wasn't good.

"What are you doing here Zhao?" I asked, raising my arms in a defensive stance. I withheld a wince as my shoulder protested my movements.

"Ah, the traitor." Zhao said walking not closer to me, but to the pond. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you're stunt with switching sides won't do you any good. Especially when this side is about to win." His grin gave me the chills. Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled out a bag and scooped up the white fish and then pulled out a dagger.

As soon as he did this, I knew something was really wrong. The full moon that was in the sky now, turned a horrible red color, casting its eerie glow over the North Pole.

I put two and two together and knew that these fish must be the ocean and the moon spirits. Zhao wanted to kill the moon spirit. This was not good. I dropped my defensive stance.

"Stop Zhao, you don't know what you are doing." I said not wanting to give him any more reason to do something drastic.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I am securing our victory over the water tribes." He sneered.

Just then Appa landed behind me and my allies can beside me.

"Zhao, don't do this. Killing the moon spirit won't just affect the water tribes. It will affect everyone. Even you. Don't disrupt the balance." Aang said. Everyone was tense. The moon spirits life was in Zhao's hands. This is not the best place for it to be.

Zhao seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Zhao, whatever you do to that spirit, you'll regret it. We will all make sure you regret it." I said. Hoping if Zhao wouldn't do it for the world, he would do it for fear. He dropped it in the water. I was relieved but my relief was short lived. Zhao then shot fire right after it, scorching the white fish.

"No!" Aang yelled.

Beside me, Yue fainted. Katara immediately attacked. I tried to help, but the soldiers were taken out by Katara, Sokka, and Aang. I was disappointed to see Zhao escaped without a scratch.

My disappointment turned to fear as the glow of the moon disappeared completely. What was going to happen now?

Katara reached into the pool and picked up the unmoving fish, trying her healing but it wasn't working.

I heard a small gasp and I turned to see Yue waking up.

"The moon…" she said, sadness evident on her face,

"It's dead. The moon spirits dead. Now we have no chance!" I said angry. I was angry. I was there when Zhao arrived. If I wasn't so worried about my shoulder I might have been able to stop them! But, my train of thought was interrupted, when in the darkness, Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow.

"It's not over." Aang said, his voice empowered by the strength of many voices. I guessed that they were his past lives. I watched in amazement as he walked into the middle of the pond then disappeared below the surface. He back, but was surrounded in glowing water. It had a fish shape and I assumed it must have been the ocean spirit. He then disappeared again, moving into the city.

We still had the moon to worry about.

"Yue, why did you faint when the moon died, you are not even a water bender." Sokka said still by Yue's side.

Yue then told us a story about her past. It was a good story too. She was given life by the moon spirit, therefore she had white hair. But her expression turned frightened when she ended her story and we all knew what she was thinking.

"No Yue, you can't." Sokka said protectively.

"Sokka, I am here for a reason. I have to do it. I have to give its life back." She said. And before anyone could do anything, she placed her hands over the fish and it glowed.

All this spirit stuff is amazing. Bringing things back to life, and becoming all powerful ocean spirit was a bit much to comprehend. As I watch, I see Yue's life transferring to that of the moon, and I feel sorry for Sokka. He clutches her in his arms.

Meanwhile, Katara puts the fish back into the pond and it began to swim again. Sokka gasps as Yue's body suddenly disappears and appears in spirit form. I am happy to know she didn't truly die, and apparently Yue is too. She gives Sokka a parting kiss, and then leaves us, turning into the familiar glow of the moon.

But, my vision starts to get black again. I briefly wonder if it is because I have lost too much blood, then I fall back unconscious.

The nest time I wake up, I'm in the one roomed house. I sit up, but immediately fall back down, my head cloudy from light headedness. I take a deep breath then look around the room. It is pretty much empty besides Katara, who is in a chair taking a nap. I briefly think about how nice her face looks when she's sleeping before I remember why I here.

I move my shoulder a bit, realizing its' healed. My dizziness must have been from blood loss then.

Katara's eyes flutter open and she sees me. "You're awake!" she says before something to my bedside and kneeling so her face is level with mine. I am also aware of how close her face is to mine. So very much aware.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not very long just for the rest of the night." She replied, still looking at me.

"I assume Aang defeated the Navy?" I ask her my voice a whisper

"Uh-huh." She said. "I was worried about you. I'm sorry I couldn't heal it sooner. I was so concentrated on everything else, there was the moon, Yue, and Aang to worry about and..." She continued on and I thought about how much she was worried about me. I was touched and I inwardly laughed as she kept trying to explain herself to me.

I don't know if it was because of my dizzy head, her blue eyes filled with concern, or the proximity to her face. As she kept whispering her explanation, I leaned in before I could stop myself and pressed my lips against hers, stopping her talking. It lasted but 5 seconds, and I wished it could have lasted longer.

As I looked at her, I saw her blush a little and she looked surprised. At least she didn't run away screaming, so I was happy with my decision to kiss her. This was my last thought as I returned to the world of sleep.


	24. Do Not Leave Me

**(A/N Hello… reaching an end to this story… but there will be a sequel! For those wondering what happened to Zhao, he died, like he did before with the ocean spirit. This is the last chapter to this story. I will say it again. IT IS NOT OVER YET. SEQUAL IS COMING. Anyways… here's number 24! I really hope you enjoyed this story!)**

I stood there stunned for a moment, looking down at him. I saw his golden eyes close, as he drifted to sleep.

My cheeks grew warm, and all I could do for a few moments was just sit there and watched him sleep. I tried to organize my thoughts, but they just kept turning to the kiss. I began to smile faintly as I sat back on my chair.

Zuko filled my thoughts. And I remembered him throughout the time I had known him, as he grew from the lost boy looking and searching for a hope that would bring him to a home that was no longer there, to the person, who wouldn't let me die and the person who became a wonderful friend.

But I was confused. I didn't really trust my feelings and there was so many things that are much more important right now.

I reflected the past events. Last night had proven to be challenging and I realized how very powerful and dangerous the fire nation is. I am not sure I should attach myself to someone who could be gone so fast. He was hurt really badly last night. I didn't want to get hurt.

What if he didn't really feel that way? What if his head was all mixed up? For goodness sake, he couldn't even keep his eyes open afterwards.

I slouched, and let out a deep breath while closing my eyes. Doubts crossed my mind and I couldn't get them out of my head. I wanted to leave and get some fresh air, but I really didn't want to leave him right now. I haven't left him since he passed out. He did lose a lot of blood and that was something no amount of magical healers could fix.

To tell the truth I was sort of scared. If I had gotten to the wound in time, or even before he passed out, it would have been fine. But now he's weak and sleepy. I manage to switch my thinking away from the kiss to taking care of him. I walk closer to him now a bit nervous to touch him, but I do it any way and check his pulse. It is still too faint and too weak for my liking.

I go back to fretting in my chair and sigh. Why did he have to kiss me then fall back to sleep? He probably won't even remember it. Part of me feels happy, and perhaps I can forget too, but there is something in me that wish's he won't because I don't think I can forget.

I rest my head in my hands and try to think about something else, but it doesn't work.

~0~

In this darkness I feel nothingness, threatening to close in on me. I fight it, but I grow tired. Why am I fighting it? The darkness lures me in, dissolving my reason. It makes me want to follow it and I am beginning to wonder why I should not want to.

A brief image flashes through my head.

It's a pond. The sun is in the sky, and I can see the light again. Autumn's leaves are falling around me and I hear a gentle voice, I can't tell what it says but I have the feeling it knows me. I have heard this voice before, but it is so far away and distant. It makes me feel safe and warm. I briefly think it to be my mother before the darkness returns.

I am disappointed at the change of scenery and want to go back to the light. I don't like this deep blackness. I hear whispers and promises but I can't see or identify the speaker. I decide not to trust this voice for now, until I figure this all out.

~0~

Zuko has gotten worse. No one can wake him and he seems like he is tortured in his nightmares. I stay by his side always. Sokka and Aang don't even visit often. Sokka is still mourning Yue and Aang is still practicing water bending. Pakku had told me to come back to his lessons, but I refuse, afraid of what might happen if I leave.

He tosses and turns in his sleep, murmuring, though I can't quite make out what he says. I don't sleep very well either. I make sure that he never gets a fever, and make sure he gets water. Already, the last night of the siege grows farther away. Two days have passed. Zuko has been asleep ever since the… kiss. But all I can feed him is broth and he can't just live on liquids. My worries increase, and so do his nightmares.

~0~

My nightmares increase. The black voice, is no longer promising me things. It threatens and hurts. It gives me visions of past events I would rather forget. The pain of these memories are intense. The burning of my face most evident and I feel it as much as I did the moment it was put there.

But it also shows me all the dark moments. There is my mom leaving me, all to save my life. I don't know if she is dead or even alive. There is Azula, out doing me in everything. Then there is my father, not even looking me in the face. Telling me I was horrible at everything and shouldn't even try to live up to Azula because I would never be able to.

But then there are the fleeting moments and reminders that the light has not gone out. I cling to these as a life line. My mother takes me in her arms and reassures me. She tells me to be strong.

The visits of Uncle mostly include him giving me a cup of his favorite tea, and in his mystical way of his, makes me calm and tells me not to give in, that there is still more for me. These visions always end when I finish my tea. No matter how slow I drink it always ends too quickly and I never get to say goodbye before the darkness returns again. It is all I can do to hold on to what is good.

I know I won't be able to hold on for much longer. I don't know what I am holding onto anymore. I am forgetting reality. My world is coming apart. I live mostly in the bad parts. I want to be with my mother and my uncle. But I want to give in, and leave this mental torture.

~0~

Three days have passed. Zuko's nightmares have increased in amount and intensity. When he is not thrashing about in his bed or yelling, he lies still, clutching the sheets and sweating, breathing deeply. I don't know what to do.

The healers look at him, then look at me pitifully and leave. This is not good. Aang and Sokka are worried as well. Aang is worries for his new friend and future teacher. He offers to help, but I don't know what he could do. Sokka is even more put out. Upset about Yue and now Zuko. They continue to visit and talk to Zuko. Tell him it is okay.

I have attempted to talk to him. But I am not sure what to say. So I stay silent and just sit by his side. I know that this is not enough.

Zuko should be better, but he is not. Yugoda tells me it is some sort of spiritual sickness. How do I cure that?

I know that Zuko needs help, so I scoot my chair over, knowing that I just can't keep doing nothing. I take his hand. It is warm and I hold it between my two smaller ones.

"Zuko, I don't know what is wrong with you. Please," I beg, "come back. I am worried about you.'

I get no response, but his hand suddenly begins to crush mine and he groans in pain.

"Shh," I say. I stroke his forehead. I do not know if he could die from this. I really don't want to think of how his death would affect me. It scares me. It also surprises me how much I do care for him. It is a feeling more than friendship. He and I have bent through the same things. I respect him and admire him. He is strong and loyal. He is noble, righteous and honorable.

"Zuko, it will be okay. Come back to us, to me." I say, and I kiss his hand which still squeezes mine. His struggle only seems to increase.

A new pang of sadness comes over me and a sob escapes me. I can't lose him.

I am not sure what prompted this but I begin to sing the song my mother taught me. Maybe I thought it could sooth him. He always looked at me strangely when I hummed it before, so maybe it could call him back to this world. Either way, I begin to sing it while hold his hand.

_So many ways to love as I once loved you_

_Unsure I was but I'll stay true_

_The whole world begs and now I do too_

_Because this love was lost_

_Searching the vastness of the world But I always thought of you_

_The lesson I have learned will never leave me Love is never lost, but found_

_This is why, I love you_

~0~

I was done, my battle was worthless. I saw no end and I saw no conclusion but the dark waiting for me. Uncle and Mother's messages were lost on me now. Azula, Father, and countless other cruel faces surround me.

I can't remember now. Dark memories press on me.

I was about to just stop, and give up, when I heard something.

It was sweet and familiar. Where was this coming from? The faces around me scowled and their voices ceased. They were angry.

But I paid them no mind as this song entered my ears. It pulled and tugged me back to a place I have almost forgotten. I felt happiness and peace. Freedom from the pain was so close.

Blue.

The plain blackness began to slip away. Blue crossed my vision. There, and there. Two spots of blue now stare at me, questioning. "Zuko," They whisper.

"Katara." I want to say.

Images cross my mind now, there are not dark and sad, but happy. A hug in the moonlight. Brown hair billowing behind her in the water. Her face glowing, a halo of light surrounding her. Her intense expression while she bended. Oh, how she bended beautifully. Her body as she danced and her laughter.

The kiss.

These memories shift through my mind.

Katara.

I do have a reason to come back.

The song takes shape, the words making sense. I know where I have heard this before. It is a relief to find out. This is a song that came with a fairy tale story attached to it. My mom sang it to me. It was my favorite story. Katara must have heard before too.

The thought of Katara brings me back. I reach toward the sound, the black darkness can no longer hold me back.

_And that is why, I love you_

The beginning of the last words of the song ring through me and I realize I am back. I open my eyes to see her laying beside me on the bed, my hand encased in hers. She does not yet see me awake, for her eyes are trained on our hands.

"And that is why," She began before sniffing a bit.

I finish for her.

"I love you." I said in a rough, unused voice.

Her eyes snap up and look into mine. "Zuko," She whispers.

"Katara." I say at last.

She throws her hands around me and I hug her, knowing how important she is to me now. I will not leave her again.


End file.
